


Anthology

by eliryo



Category: Free!, Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball, Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan, ダイヤのA | Daiya no A | Ace of Diamond
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M, Gen, M/M, Mild Smut, Not Suitable/Safe For Work, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-03-12
Updated: 2017-12-12
Packaged: 2018-03-17 13:21:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 17
Words: 24,012
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3530894
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eliryo/pseuds/eliryo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A collection of one shots from various anime and manga. I previously published these one shots on a different site but will be transferring my favorite ones here on ao3.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Jean x Reader - By My Side

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> An SNK on shot featuring the reader and Jean Kirschtein.

 

"Jean..." Your voice filled in with the surrounding sounds of the spring day. "What would you do if you knew you were dying..?"

"Huh?" He cocked an eyebrow as his mouth hung slightly opened.

"Just answer the question." You insisted.

"Hmm.." he gave you a long stare as to fish out any suspicious thoughts you might have.

"Ah.. I-it was just a topic of discussion in class today.." you staggered to quench his curiosity.

"Well.. there are a lot of things I have yet to do.." His hand cupped his chin as his eyes wandered above to the blue sky tainted with the thick white clouds.

"What kinds of things are you talking about?" You leaned in closer to him, waiting for his response.

He rubbed his chin a while longer before puffing his chest up and sporting a big smile then snapping his fingers. "I'd love to take a trip to the countryside someday.."

"You've never been there?" Your head tilted on its side.

"Well, not exactly.." His bottom lip overlapped his upper lip and his eyes turned to you confused.

"Oh.. what else.." You continued.

"There are way too many things to do.." He stretched his arms up and yawned. "It's a typical answer but I'd do anything to make people remember me. That means being nice to others and just paying it forward, you know."

Your eyes glistened as you watched Jean answer your question.

"Were you listening?" He bopped your head. "You look like you dozed off."

"Ow.. of course I was!" You raised your voice and rubbed your head.

"Good. Because I think those were probably the nicest things you'll hear me say."

"Whatever Jean. You're a great person!" You nudged the side of his arm.

"I know.." He chuckled as the two of you continued on with your walk.

 

"Are you all ready Jean?" You peered from the passenger side of the beat-down faded blue truck.

"How did you manage to ask your dad and get us to use his old truck?" He said as he threw over a bag over into the truck.

"Doesn't matter, let's go before he changes his mind!" You yelled over to him as he hurried over to the driver's seat.

"Alright.. so, where are we going?" Jean placed his hand on the steering wheel.

"The country side!"

"Right.." He started the engine. "Well, let's go then!"

Jean reversed the truck and the two of you were off on your short road trip to the green fields not too far from home.

 

As you two drove with the windows rolled down, you saw the waving grass with some horses and cattle scattered across green fields. "Jean look!" You pointed to the horses.

"Don't you even." His eyes stared at the road in rage.

You giggled to yourself as you rested against the door, feeling the wind rush past your face. "This is great Jean.." You turned to face him.

"This is just the beginning.." He smiled. "Just wait until you see where I'm gonna take you.."

You squinted your eyes and thought for a while. "Wait... You know where you're taking me?"

"Yeah, even though I've never been there, I want to see it."

"Ohh, that's what I thought since you said you've never been out here.."

"I did my research.." He winked at you and continued to focus on the road ahead.

 

The clock was reaching 6 pm soon after departing around 4 pm from your house. The sun was still out, shining brightly on the land around you. You had fallen asleep and left Jean alone to his thoughts and the sound of the air passing by as he drove. The road became a little more bumpy, causing you to wake up.

"Jean.. are we there yet?" You rubbed your eyes and looked at him.

"Yeah, we're here.." You saw him turn to look at the back of the trunk and he slowly reversed the car. You stole a look at the back and saw a lot of land far away from you two. The two of you were on a cliff.

"Wait, Jean!" You stuck your arm out. "That's enough!"

"Don't be scared!" He went back just a little more and stopped. "There, this should be good.." He pulled out the keys and opened the door.

You followed after him and stepped onto the dirt road. Your feet shuffled against the rocks and made way to the trunk of the car.

"So, how do you like this place? Neat huh?" Jean placed a hand on his hip.

"It's not too shabby.." You answered as you let the trunk door down and reached for the bag Jean had put there.

"You're happy, don't deny it.. What best friend has taken you out this far to the countryside?"

"Eren!" You happily replied to purposely anger Jean.

"It was rhetorical.." He scoffed. "You're not even best friends with Jaeger anyway.."

"Hehe, yeah yeah. Help me set up the blankets!" You climbed into the trunk and pulled out a blanket and threw it over the base of the trunk.

"Fine.." Jean took the opposite end and began to spread it across his area of the trunk.

"Done!" You looked at Jean and smiled. "Well, what are you waiting for? Get up here!" You reached out your hands to him.

"I'm coming.." He took off his shoes as you pulled him up. As you did, he exaggerated his actions and ran into you, wrapping his arms around you. "Wow, who knew you were so strong, _______?"

"S-sorry!" You quickly jerked back and looked away to avoid revealing your flustered cheeks.

"It's alright.." Jean ruffled the back of his head. "Wow.. look at the view!"

"Hmm?" Your attention turned to the land that was beneath the cliff you two were on. It was an absolutely breathtaking view.

"It's perfect.. The sun is setting just down there too.." Jean's shoulders relaxed.

A smile crept on your face as well. "Let's sit, shall we?" You tugged at Jean's arm. "I made some food for us so we wouldn't have to buy any."

"Good, I'm starving!"

 

The two of you had a small dinner that you packed for your trip and enjoyed each other's company. Talking about your time in school or just about whatever two teenagers talked about. Soon enough, the sun was slowly dipping into the horizon.

"Jean, it's almost time! The sky's changing colors!" You pointed out.

"Silly, it's been changing!"

"Whatever.. Let's just watch!" You adjusted your body so that you faced the setting sun and leaned back on your hands.

Jean scurried over and scooted next to you. "There's room for one more I hope!"

"Of course.." You scooted over slightly as Jean sat next to you and leaned against your arm.

 

The sun was still, or so you thought. Although, it was quite evident that the sun was shying away more and more. The colors of reds, oranges, and yellows were painted all over the sky. It was pleasing to watch and you even leaned your head against Jean's shoulder.

"_______..." Jean's voice lingered into your ears.

"Hmm?"

"This is boring.."

"What!?" You shot your head up. "How could this be boring? You wanted to com-" Your words were cut short as your eyes were nearly in front of Jean's face.

"What were you saying?" Jean pulled back and you could feel his breath against your lips.

"I-I was just saying.. that.." You couldn't speak clearly at all since your whole mindset was going crazy.

"Don't worry." Jean hugged you as he laughed. "I'm glad we're here, _______.."

"Jean.." You wanted to push him away but you couldn't and you gave in. "I'm glad too.." You squeezed him as tight as you could.

"Look, _______.." Jean sighed. "I've been meaning to ask you something but I've just been afraid it could ruin our friendship.." You knew it was coming. "It's just.." His cheeks were slowly growing pink. "I've liked you a lot for a while and I was even privileged to be your friend.." He took a deep breath. "I want you to be my girlfriend." His eyes locked with yours and stared deep.

You were dying inside because of the silence that followed his question. You didn't know how else to answer. "Jean... I'm not ready yet.." That was all you could say. "I mean.."

"Oh.. I see.." You could feel how broken he must've been.

"Wait.." You grabbed his shoulder. "Jean don't look away.. I'm sorry.. I like you a lot too Jean. For the longest time, I've liked you. And believe me, I still do. But now is just.." You bit back any sadness that would explode. "It's not a good time."

"I see.." He repeated.

"Jean.." you could tell he was disoriented. You held his face in your palms so he would turn to you and you looked into his eyes. You leaned in to kiss him. You could tell he tried rejecting you but you made sure he wouldn't resist.

"What are you doing?" Jean held you back.

"I'm not ready, but I do like you a lot Jean.." You couldn't face him.

"I believe you, _______." He let out a breath and sat still. "I'm sorry for asking.."

"Don't be.." You traced his jawline. "I'm happy you told me. I am.." You released a tear from your eye that rolled down your cheek.

"Hey.." Jean held your shoulders. "What's wrong?" He wiped it with his thumb.

"I'm so happy.." You smiled as tears rolled one after another.

"Okay okay," He pulled you into his chest as you buried your face against him. "I'm happy too then."

"Thanks Jean.."

"Just don't leave me and I'm fine with your rejection." He let out a suppressed and dull laugh.

"For as long as I can.."

"Good.." He kissed the top of your head. "Let's get you home now, your dad said before 10."

"Okay, let's head out then." You pulled away from him and prepared for your ride back home.

 

The ride was shorter heading home and you stayed awake to talk with Jean to keep him up. He did seem a little less happy than before but you knew that would happen if you rejected him. You managed to live with yourself but did feel some regret. You were happy and tried to make sure Jean wasn't too down.

 

_One Week Later_

 

Jean waited under the usual tree and checked his watch. He was waiting for you like usual. He was wondering what was taking you so long. You were running late a lot the past week but not this late.

It was an absolutely busy week for you two since the two of you scrambled all over. Jean was confused as to why you took him out to public places and had him leave some nice notes for people. You also made him compliment strangers on their looks or anything that could possibly make them feel better.

As Jean reminisced back on how happy you looked it made him smile. He leaned against the tree just like how he always did right before you showed up. He expected to hear your footsteps followed by your voice but the sound of the wind breezed by.

He sighed and waited longer. His eyes looked down at his phone screen as he scrolled through the menu not knowing what to do. Soon enough, faint footsteps could be heard and his ears perked up.

"Jean! Happy birthday!" It was Christa and Ymir.

"Happy birthday." Ymir repeated after Christa.

"Thanks." He smiled sheepishly.

"Are you waiting for your girlfriend?" Ymir asked.

"S-she's not my girlfriend!" He looked away and blushed.

"Ymir!" Christa gave Ymir a subtle glare until Ymir's face softened.

"Oh.." Ymir's expression changed.

Jean stood there confused as he watched the two girls. "What's up?"

"Jean.." Christa's face didn't look too inviting. "Didn't you hear?"

"Hear what?" He was oblivious.

"Today... was _______ surgery operation.." If Jean's heart could stop, that moment would be the right time.

"What are you talking about?" Jean walked from under the tree.

"I thought you knew.." Christa's voice was softer.

"I didn't know.." Jean stood still as he tried to process what he just heard. It was as if your life flashed in his mind. He remembered all the times he was just with you. Then your question you asked just over a week over replayed in his head. _"What would you do if you knew you were dying..?"_ Jean squeezed his eyes shut and a tear streamed down.

"Jean.. Please call _______'s parents. I'm sure they'll tell you.." Christa placed a hand on his trembling shoulder.

"Thank you, Christa.." He collected himself and made way to the hospital. He didn't have to call because he knew where you'd be already.

 

"Excuse me, I need to know where __________ is. It was a surgery or something.." He was panicky and impatient.

The desk lady gave him the information and he made a dash for your room. He couldn't wait for the elevator and decided to take the stairs. The running eased his thoughts and gave him some time to think. Jean stepped out to your floor and frantically searched for your room. He spotted your parents outside a door looking anxious as ever. He ran up to them.

"How is she?" His voice wavered as his breaths were quick.

"_______ needs some time." Your dad answered.

"Can I see her?"

"Not yet.." Your dad looked down.

"Jean.." Your mom rubbed Jean's back. "Everything will be fine."

He began to silently sob to himself.

"_______ left this for you.." Your mom showed him a white envelope.

Without hesitating, Jean grabbed it and read his name in your handwriting. He stared at it as your parents left him alone. Jean took a deep breath as he sat against the wall opposite from your room.

He carefully opened the envelope and read your letter.

 

_Dear Jean,_

_I'm sorry I never told you. I must have been pretty mean to do that to you so please forgive me. It was tough having to agree to have my surgery be on this day. And when I heard, I could only think of you. That's why I never told you and I am truly sorry. I never once did regret our time spent together as I look back upon it. I loved each and every moment we spent together. I could tell you did too. That's good. I'm glad it was like that. I'm glad because I love you, Jean. Your happiness is all that I need. So don't be too sad about this. Always be happy Jean. And Happy Birthday._

_Love, ________

 

Jean's tears soaked into the paper. The ink was mixed in and had smeared. He could no longer hold it in and he began to sob louder. He didn't care who heard.

 

After what seemed like hours, the doctor came by and allowed visitors to be with you. Jean waited in the room with your parents in your room and watched as you laid on the bed. Lifeless and still was how he saw you. Your cheeks were colorless. Your face was emotionless. He couldn't stand it but he stayed with you at your bedside.

 

The hours passed and the lights were dim. The nearby city lights decorated the view from the windows. Jean often looked out there and cursed in his head as people lived on as you were clinging to your precious life.

The clocked ticked past midnight and your parents were deciding to leave for the guest room. They offered to take Jean home but he kindly refused and instead offered to watch over you. They agreed and left him alone by your side.

He wasn't sleepy or tired at all. He wasn't hungry or thirsty. He couldn't feel anything at this point. He was just hoping that you would soon wake up to confirm the success of the surgery. Of course, it would prove successful since you we're clearly breathing next to him but he wouldn't believe it until you yourself had woken up.

Hours passed as Jean rested his head on his knees and looked down at your face. The moon crept in just enough to be on your bed with you. He smiled as he remembered random moments the two of you shared. Your peaceful face did bring some calm into his raging emotions and made him feel lighter.

It wasn't soon until sleep was pulling Jean away from you. His body was already exhausted from the day and his eyes screamed to be closed. He could feel himself slip away from and he fell back into a slumber.

He heard rushing steps come into the room and he jolted. Two nurses had walked in and surrounded your bedside.

Jean lazily turned his head and looked at you with your eyes open once again. His own eyes widened and he stood up.

"It was a success.." The nurse softly exclaimed. "She's awake." The nurse turned to Jean.

Jean walked over and looked at your face.

"We'll leave you." The two exited the room and left Jean with you.

He kneeled down and grabbed your hand. "_______.."

You tried to speak but you couldn't. You didn't know where the overwhelming joy came from but you were able to smile.

"You're here.." He wiped some tears from under his eyes. "_______, you're really here.."

"I'll always be here..." you managed to release your voice.

"You should've told me.." Jean's tears kept falling. "I was scared.. I was so scared."

"I'm sorry.." You rubbed the top of his head.

"It's okay.. as long as you're here.." He squeezed your hands lightly.

"Happy birthday, Jean.."

"It was yesterday.. you idiot.."

"Sorry, I'm too late then."

"That doesn't matter. You're still here after all.." Jean kissed your hand and rested his forehead against it. "Never leave my side again, _______.. not like this."

"I won't.." you answered.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I almost titled this as "Dear Jean" but nahh. Also, this was written to celebrate Jean's birthday!


	2. Kagami x Reader - Midnight Radio

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You are living with Kagami whose been your friend for a while. You both move in an apartment together and go to the same university.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I actually really liked this one a lot despite how cliché it may be. Enjoy!

"I don't like college.." You slumped over your textbook and your aggressively written notes as you whined to the red-haired male seated in front of you.

"Deal with it, you already paid for it." Kagami sighed as he slapped his book shut and lowered his head to yours. "Well, the building's gonna close soon, so we better leave before they kick us out."

"Yeah.. let's go." You packed up quickly and walked alongside Kagami out of the building, heading back to your apartment.

"Wow, it's such a calm night huh?" Your eyes searched the massive sky you were under while Kagami fiddled with his phone. "Hey, what are you doing?"

"Hmm, what!?" Kagami's phone almost slipped out of his hand as you asked him, but he luckily caught it.

" _Welcome back, and it's officially midnight. So for today's topic, we all know that this is true: everyone remembers their first love-_ " The voice stopped there.

"What was that?" You curiously looked at Kagami.

"Midnight radio." He shortly replied. "I accidentally pressed the app when you scared me." He gave a subtle glare.

"That wasn't me!" You tried to pry him off your case. "You should pay attention when walking at night anyway too!" You began to power walk in front of him.

"Wait! Don't leave me behind!" He chased after you until you both reached your apartment building.

"Home at last!" You opened your door and walked into the familiar space you just recently began calling home. "Dibs on first shower!" You instantly ran into your room and grabbed your stuff before going into the shower and doing your business.

It had only been a few weeks of college, but it wasn't too bad. You had a lot of reading to do, a lot of studying, and a lot of free time to spare. You also had to partially take care of Kagami since you two are roommates and lucky for you, you scored a two bedroom apartment not too far off from campus. The two of you went to high school together and somehow ended up at the same college so why not just live together? You two were friends back then too anyways which only made things easier.

That night you slept well despite your late night study session with Kagami. You were just glad it was a Friday night, and you got your studying out of the way. You made your way to the kitchen only to see Kagami already starting up on breakfast.

"Morning.." You mumbled as you rubbed your eyes making your way to the kitchen.

"Morning, _______. Does American breakfast sound good to you?" He said as he was already cooking some bacon.

"Sure, whatever. I'm starving!" you eagerly sat at the counter and watched him cook for you.

"Breakfast for two." Kagami brought over a beautiful dish full of delicious looking eggs, bacon and a few pancakes.

"How. Can jyou. Eben. Cook. Thish good." You already began stuffing your face with the appetizingly made breakfast.

"Slow down, _______." Kagami chuckled. "You look like a chipmunk." He lightly lifted his hand over to you and pinched your cheek.

"Wha- a chipmunk!?" You quickly backed away as you felt his hands on your cheek and swallowed your food. "Oh, ahem can you grab me some water, please?"

"Ye-yeah! I'll do that!" Kagami scrambled to the cabinets and fridge for some cups and water.

You took that time to calm yourself down because you were caught off guard by Kagami when he touched you. You didn't know why but that made you feel nervous all a sudden.

"Here," he poured the water into your glass.

"Thanks.." You quietly sipped it as he started to eat his food quietly.

An awkward silence surrounded the two of you as you both ate your food. You tried to sneak up some glances at Kagami while he ate but he was already looking at you.

To make yourself more comfortable you cleared your throat and spoke. "So.. today you're going to play basketball with some friends right..?"

He finished chewing and swallowed, "Yeah. You make it sound like you don't want me to go or something."

"Wait are you still teasing me!?" You defended yourself.

"If you want I can just stay home with you." He continued.

"Whatever, do what you want." You couldn't help but smile and laugh with him. That moment lifted up the awkward mood from before, and you no longer felt nervous. "When do you have to leave?"

"Right now.. I'm gonna go get ready really quick." He left the table with an empty dish in front of you as you finished the rest of your food.

"Well, I'm off." He waved before exiting out of the apartment. "Oh and thanks for dishes!" He shut the door quietly after him.

"Yeah yeah.." You sighed but smiled to yourself.

It was times like these when you didn't mind living with Kagami. Yeah, he made you do the dishes, but your breakfast was quite pleasant. Because of this, you thought that maybe he was actually taking care of you and that made you feel special. You almost felt like a couple too, but that idea grossed you out a little so you instantly thought of something else.

You just sat around in front of the tv or on your laptop in your living room for the next few hours bored out of your mind. Kagami always went to play ball but you still never figured out what you would do while he was gone. You thought homework would be nice, but you wanted to wait so you could ask Kagami some questions if you had any.

Then suddenly, as you laid on the couch with your phone in front of your face, your stomach growled. " _This again.._ " you thought.

Your feet took you to your fridge, but you hesitated since you would rather eat with Kagami mostly because he would cook. You stared until you saw some coupons on your fridge. You grabbed them and made a dash out of your apartment.

With a bag full of burgers in one hand and your one burger in the other, you went on your way to the court that Kagami went to during the weekend. You searched the court of players until you spotted your player.

"Kagami!!" You yelled out as he went for a dunk.

After he landed his jump, he turned to the source of the voice, and you waved the bag in the air with a smile. He, of course, returned with a massive grin. He invited you to the court, and you sat down on the bench on the sidelines.

"Are these all for me?" His eyes widened as he peeked inside.

"Sure, unless you're willing to share." You bit into your burger, watching the other guys play basketball as you sat next to Kagami.

"Thanks, _______, you're the best." He unwrapped his burger and happily began to munch on it.

"Hey, Kagami!" Some of the guys came over to the two of you for some water. "Is it lunchtime already!?"

"For me it is. Want one?" He offered a burger, but the guy rejected.

"It's okay." He dipped his head back to drink some water.

"Who's this?" Another guy asked motioning towards you. "She your girlfriend?"

"Haha, no." Kagami denied. "I just live with her."

"Ye-yeah, that's right!" You stood up. "Kagami, I'll see you later."

"You're leaving already?" He also stood up.

"Yeah, see ya." You waved and made your way out of the caged court.

You ambled your way back rather slowly hearing Kagami's words ring over and over. "I just live with her." What was it about that that made you feel like nothing? You felt hurt almost because he didn't say that you were even his friend and now you just lived with him. Perhaps you were just thinking too much on your own? No that's not right.

You shook your head trying think of something else when the picture of being with Kagami last night flashed. He stood right next to you under the midnight sky. Midnight. That's when you could hear the voice once more. " _Everyone remembers their first love._ " You thought of Kagami.

When you returned home you sat on your couch and told yourself you were crazy. It wasn't uncommon to like your friend, but you couldn't accept that. You didn't know whether you should even like him or if he also likes you at all in that way too. You wished that sometimes your heart didn't have to feel a certain way about certain people.

All that thinking made you tired as you sat on the couch until your eyes gave out on you. You fell asleep as you laid yourself down quietly hoping to relax a little from your overflow of thoughts.

"I'm home.." Kagami called through the door in the dark. He flipped a switch and searched for you.

"Hmmm?" you slowly woke up, shielding yourself from the light and you saw Kagami walk in.

"Hey, look at who's being a sleepyhead." He set his bag down and walked towards you.

"You're home pretty late.." You released a yawn as you stretched up.

"Yeah, sorry, I'll make dinner okay?" He started for the kitchen and switched off into his cooking mode.

"Kagami.." You stood up slowly. "Can I help you..?"

He paused and gave you a short but long stare. "Uh.. yeah."

"Cool.." You walked over rather timidly not knowing what was going to happen, but you just went along with it.

The stir fry was smelling good as you and Kagami we're preparing a meal for two. You felt yourself smiling a lot over time since this was the first time you actually cooked with Kagami. Usually, you would watch him, but today, you just felt like you had to be with him.

"So when is this ready?" You asked stirring the ingredients and hearing a sizzle.

"Not now. Just wait a bit." He said as he watched you. "Heh, you're not too bad at this."

"Well, you can't say that for sure... I mean, we haven't tried the food yet.." You turned away and focused on the food. You were flattered that he complimented you, but you were too embarrassed to look at him.

"You know, _______.." His voice was quiet. "I've been thinking.."

"About what?" You didn't want to ask, but it came out anyway.

"This.." He stepped closer to you. "This is just how it should be.." His voice was close to your ear as you felt a pair of arms wrap around your waist.

"Kagami.." you would have jumped up from contact but you knew that wouldn't be safe and your body naturally relaxed to his touch.

"I know this is weird but... it's about last night, and it really made me think.." You knew what was coming up, but you just wanted to wait for him to say it. "Y-you're my first love.."

He spun you around and kissed your lips gently.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one goes out the Kuroko no Basuke's season two's second opening Hengenjizai no Magical Star by Granrodeo.


	3. Sousuke x Reader - Here

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Your good friend and possibly boyfriend has recently injured his shoulder and you burden the task of cheering him up and making him feel better about it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For my latest swimmer boy love, Yamazaki Sousuke.

"I can't swim anymore.." His voice was sullen in the quiet halls of the white  
hospital.

Your heart plummeted to the bottom of your stomach as you released a sharp gasp and could only look at him in pain. "Sousuke.." You wanted to comfort him as much as you could but you didn't know how to approach it.

"Don't worry about me... I'll walk you home.." he passed you and made it for the exit of the building.

You quietly trailed behind the tall male. You knew how much swimming meant to him and how hard he worked to be where he was now. You supported him all the way and you wouldn't stop now.

"Everything's going to be okay, Sousuke.." You went beside him and slid your hand into his and gripped it as tight as you could. "You'll be okay.." You looked at him with tears at the end of your eyes.

"Idiot.." He paused in his tracks. "You don't have to cry.." His thumb gently grazed your tears away and he smiled at your streaming face. "If it's going to be okay, then you don't have to cry.." He put a hand on your head and gave you a teasing ruffle to your hair.

You couldn't help but exert a smile to him as you grabbed his hand from the top of your head and continued to lead the way back to your house.

 

It had been weeks since then and Sousuke has been undergoing a lot of therapy to help his shoulder heal. He tried not to make it obvious to you but you could tell how miserable he was being unable to practice with the rest of his team. Even if he stayed for practice, he was always just observing and you knew that wouldn't do him good.

"Sousuke.." You matched his steps with yours as the two of you walked side by side.

"What is it?" He turned to you.

"How's your shoulder?"

"It's getting better." He smiled just a little.

"That's good.." You didn't know what to say to cheer him up. You really wanted him to be happy but you knew that he was hurting.

The two of you continued to walk in silence, listening to the air around you mix in with your footsteps.

"Hey Sousuke... Can I stay over at your place tonight?"

"Huh?" His brows furrowed as he gave you a look. Even you were surprised at your words.

"I-I said, can I stay at your place..?" You gulped.

"I guess you could...." He was also clearly surprised but you were happy he said yes.

 

"Welcome to my home.." He opened the door and you went in.

You were greeted by his parents and you made your way to the living room. The two of you made up a story to his parents as to why you were staying over and of course, it was about studying. You both went into the living room and took out your school work.

"I'm going to call my parents, Sousuke." You turned and dialed up a number.

"Hey mom.." You nervously greeted. "I'm staying at a friend's house tonight... I forgot I had a project due tomorrow... What?! But it's like, a big part of my grade!!" You made a face as Sousuke just laughed at your cute expressions.

"Oh.. I know, I know but... Mom.. Their name...?" You looked at him and swallowed hard. "Oh, it's uhh.." you mumbled out a name and continued to persuade your mom to let you stay over. It took you a while to finally have your mom agree and you were able to stay over.

"That took forever.." you put your head down on the table and sighed in relief.

"Next time you should ask beforehand.." Sousuke scoffed teasingly.

"Hey! I was totally prepared!!" You pointed a finger at him and fought for yourself.

"Sure you were." He rolled his eyes teasingly and chuckled.

 

A few hours passed and the sun was already beginning to set. You were starting to get worried about what Sousuke's parents would think about you staying so late.

"Let's go to my room." Sousuke suggested as he packed his stuff up.

"Wh-what?"

"Follow me." He stood up and carefully navigated to his room.

"But!" You had nothing else to do but follow him into his room.

You entered the male's room and took a seat in the chair by his desk.

"Wait here." He set his bag down and walked out.

"Sousuke, what are you doing!?" You tried to understand what he was doing but he wouldn't answer. "Ugh.." He left you alone as you waited in his room.

 

"Okay, they think you're gone." He came into the room and closed the door, locking it behind him.

"Oh.. so that's what you went to talk to them about.." You whispered softly.

"Yeah.." He took a seat on his bed. "Do you need a shower or anything? Right now would be the best time." Sousuke mentioned.

"But I don't have clothes.." You looked down nervously.

"I'll give you some of mine, so if you have to go, go now.." He got up and left the room again. "Here's a towel." He handed it over to you and you took it in your hands. "Let me get you some clothes too.."

You sat there waiting for him to finish up and you were off to the bathroom. "Oh, I'll make sure you're okay too.." He said before closing the bathroom door behind him.

 

You sneaked back into Sousuke's room and you sat, waiting for him as he took a quick shower. You sat quietly observing his room. When he finally came back, he began to prepare a spot for him to sleep on the floor.

"Sousuke! You don't have to sleep on the floor!" You tried to stop him but he wouldn't bother listening.

"Hey, you're the guest." he muttered out as he carried on.

"But.. you don't have to. Just get some rest for your shoulder.." You put a hand over his to keep him from continuing his setup.

"Sorry.. I'll sleep on the floor." He brushed you off and continued.

"Wait.." you tried once more. "Sousuke!" You quietly yelled over to him, making sure that no one outside of the room could hear you. "I want to sleep with you!"

"What!?" He suddenly turned a bit red and quickly laid a blanket on the floor.

"No! Not like that!!" You tried to correct yourself. "I mean.. on the same bed and nothing else!!"

"I don't think we should do that, _______..." He stretched out another blanket over the floor and continued to prepare his sleeping spot.

"Look.. Sousuke.." You grabbed the pillow from his hands and set it on a chair. "Stop what you're doing and just rest." You took your hands in his and squeezed his hands.

"Please know that whenever you feel down or lonely or whatever, I'm here for you. I will always be here for you." You looked deep into his eyes and smiled softly. "And now, I'm here for you.. don't worry about me too much, just relax and get some sleep okay?" You slowly pulled him back until you were on his bed and you pulled him down with you until he was next to you. "Get some rest.."

"_______..."

 

Sousuke was finally laying down in bed and you were beside him. You faced him as he stared at the ceiling, nervous to be in the same bed as you.

"I hope you heal soon so you can swim again, Sousuke.." Your voice was low in the dark room.

"Me too.." He breathed out and touched his hand to his shoulder.

"And I'm sorry I can't do anything about it.. I really want to but I don't know what to do.." You laughed feeling guilty. "I'm useless huh.. I shouldn't even be here I don't know what I was thinking...." You sat up and wiped your eyes. "I don't belong here, I think I'll go now since you're settled.." You proceeded to remove the blanket from your legs and prepared to get out.

"_______.. stay with me a bit longer, would you?" He grabbed your arm and called out.

"I should go home. I don't need to be here."

"Stay with me I said." He pulled you until you were on your back and he looked at you. "Why are you feeling like this all of a sudden?"

You could feel an intense gaze on you as you laid there. "I don't know.."

"Then calm down and just be with me.." He lowered his head next to yours. "You're here to cheer me up, right?"

You swallowed and nodded.

"Then do that.." You felt a chill as his breath lingered on your ear.

"I'm sorry Sousuke.." You turned to him and wrapped your arms around his neck, holding him close to you.

"I'm really glad you're here with me but you're crazy for suggesting such a difficult thing." You could hear a smile from his words as he snaked his arms around your waist and pulled your body close to his. "I don't know why you suggested sleeping with a teenage boy.." He chuckled.

"H-hey.. I'm still a teenager too, you know.." You teasingly whispered as you pulled your head back to look at his face.

"What are you trying to say?" He tried to pry out an answer from you.

"Nothing.." You spoke as you leaned in close to his face and planted a small kiss on his lips. "Just feel better, okay."

"I need more if you want me to.." He scooped down to steal another kiss which prolonged into something much, much more than a simple peck on the lips.

The two of you released and took quick breaths and stared at each other's figures in the dark. Sousuke rested his forehead against yours and touched your nose with his. "I'll start to feel better soon because of you.."

"Good.." You smiled and pulled him close again. "I want nothing else but that.." You went close to his shoulder and gave it a light kiss.

"_______.. you missed.." He reached for your chin. "My lips are here." He positioned you in front of him.

"Oh, sorry Sousuke.." you pulled in once more, always ready for another round.


	4. Sawamura x Reader - Beetles

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's a hot summer day and Eijun does what he does.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> idk, I thought this one was kinda cute.

"It's. So. Hot." Sawamura spread out his limbs onto the grassy field. You sat next to him as he shifted his position under the shade of the tree.

"Stop moving so much. Maybe you'll cool off." You suggested as you decided to lay on the grass beside him.

"But it's hot!" He groaned as he sat up. "Maybe we should go back inside.." He rubbed the sprinkled sweat on his brow.

"You can go back, I'll stay here a little longer." You sighed as a small cool breeze flew by.

"Hmph.." he sat up wiping his behind. "I'll be back then.." You watched as he got up and walked off.

"I wonder where he's going.." You whispered to yourself as he disappeared from your sight.

Some minutes had passed and Sawamura was nowhere to be seen. You sat with your knees to your chest waiting for his return. You sighed as each second ticked without a trace of him.

You rested your eyes a bit and suddenly felt a tickle on your shoulder. You turned to it only to see a beetle crawling up from behind you. In reaction, you jolted up and screamed until it lost contact with your skin.

You were now standing in the sunlight, no longer under the tree. Then you heard an obnoxious laughter from behind the tree.

"Oh my gosh, _______!" Sawamura was on the ground pounding a fist into the dirt. "Did you.. Did you hear yourself!?" He couldn't stop laughing.

"Why did you do that!?" You screamed at him. "That was not cool at all!!"

"Wow," he inhaled a deep breath. "Who knew you were so afraid of beetles!?"

"It was just uncalled for!" You yelled at him, cheeks dusted with pink. "And because it's a beetle!"

"Sure sure.." he teased as he looked for the lost beetle. "Hey, where did the little guy go?"

"Hmm? It's not there anymore?" You went back under the tree and searched the grass with Sawamura.

The two of you looked and you spotted it. You crawled towards it then suddenly bumped your head against something.

"Ouch!" Sawamura backed up and rubbed his head. "You hit my head."

You also backed off and rubbed your head, "Ahh.. sorry.." you apologized. "It was an accident.."

"Be careful next time!" he groaned.

"Are you alright?" You went up to him and rubbed your hand against his hair beside his own hand.

"Y-yeah!" He backed up.

"Hey, I was just helping you!"

"I-I don't need your help!" You couldn't tell much but his cheeks were some shade of red.

"Oh.." you put your hand down.

"Wait! I don't mean it liked that!" He waved his arms.

"Silly." You giggled, "I know, Sawamura. You didn't hurt my feelings."

"That's good.." He sighed. "Are you alright?" This time he placed his hand on your head.

"Yeah!" You quickly said. "I-I'm fine.. you don't have to.." you put your hand on his to take it off.

"Heh, alright." He said, with his hand still in yours. "Hey, _______."

"Yeah?"

"Let's go get some ice cream, I'll treat." Sawamura stood up.

"Sure! I'll only go if you're treating!"

"Hey, that makes me not want to go anymore.."

"Just kidding!" You softly punched his arm.

"You better be." he took your hand and led the way.


	5. Armin x Reader - The Goddess of Death

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What if everything you touched died?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was absolutely one of my favorites to write and I really loved the idea.

Everything you touched had died. Flowers wilted as you picked them up to smell them. Leaves shriveled as you stepped on them. People stopped living as you made contact with them. It was your unfortunate power that you had no control over.

 

It was a rainy day and you were the one dying inside now. You sat near a pond, resisting the urge to feel the lily pads and the flowers that rested upon them. The rain pattered against your black jacket as you reached for the water, sloshing a finger in it. You lightly brushed the lily pad that soon began to sink slowly into the murky water.

You looked up at the grey sky questioning your existence. What were you doing in a place of living things if all you did was kill? You sat with your knees to your chest, mixing your tears with the rainwater.

"Excuse me.." you heard a soft voice from behind you break through the sound of rain. You dared not to look back and ignored it.

You heard the water squish from the ground up as the steps sounded closer. "You'll catch a cold." The rain hitting your jacket stopped. A hand reached down for your shoulder but you turned around.

"Please don't touch me.." You said without looking at the boy in the eye. "You'll get your hand wet.." you muttered.

"Ah, I'm sorry." He pulled his hand away.

You waited a few seconds before slowly lifting your head above to take a look at his face. Your eyes grazed up from his pointed chin to his lightly tinted cheeks. You looked into his deep blue eyes and gasped a little. Your eyes widened at the golden hair that fell over his head. He was glowing in his white jacket.

"What are you doing here anyway?" His pink lips moved and you watched them.

"I'm.." you hesitated since you yourself didn't know.

"You must be cold.." He reached his hand out to you. "Let's go find someplace to warm up, shall we?"

"No.. I can't do that.." your head dropped. "I.. I'm waiting for someone.."

"Oh, well.." His lips pursed in thought. "Take this." He put his hand out, holding the white umbrella. "If you're out here, at least try not to get rained on."

You couldn't avoid taking the umbrella so you just grabbed it from the blond haired boy. "Thanks.." you whispered.

"I'm going then. Good bye!" He waved and ran off into the distance. Leaving you empty as you gripped the handle of the umbrella.

 

It had been a week since that day and your thoughts of the boy never withered. He was constantly on your mind. You came back to the pond each day, hoping to see him a again.

With the white umbrella in your hand, you sat in front of the pond and waited for him to come back. Fiddling with your fingers, you closed your eyes and imagined him. You recollected your memories of his facial features. Seeing his golden hair, blue crystal eyes, his tinted pink cheeks and lips. You could feel his presence and longed to be with it. You squeezed your knees to your chest and sat there in front of the pond.

"Are you waiting for someone..?" A familiar voice filled your ears and you raised your head. You took a deep breath and turned around.

"It's you.." your lips slowly stretched into a smile.

"You're out here again." He walked closer to you.

"I.. I've been waiting to return this.." you bowed your head as you stretched your arm out to him.

"What makes you think you can't keep it..?" He questioned.

"What do you mean?"

"It's yours.." His warm hand pressed against yours, pushing the umbrella back.

"Wait!" you instantly jerked back and looked at the young boy in complete shock. "I'm so sorry.." your voice cracked. "I'm so sorry.." You backed away slowly, feeling your heart break slowly as the pieces began to cut your insides.

"What's wrong..?" The male only stepped closer.

"I'm sorry.." tears streamed down. "You're going to... because you.."

"Don't worry.." He hugged you.

"What are you doing..?" your tears died down. "You shouldn't touch me.."

"Don't worry, _______... I know who you are.." He whispered.

You were speechless, not knowing how to react.

He backed away and held your shoulders. "_______, I'm here to rescue you.." He closed his eyes and leaned close to your face. As his lips lightly brushed yours, you felt your heart beat again. You felt a warm surge spread in your body. You felt like you were full of life.

"Who are you..?" You backed away from the blond.

"They call me Armin. I'm the God of Life.."


	6. Kuroko x Reader - Lost Planet

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Did someone say robots or aliens?

The fact that there were "other" life forms never dawned on you. You casually lived a rather normal life just until you met a peculiar light blue haired male. You weren't sure what he was but he definitely wasn't human.

 

"I am Kuroko Tetsuya." He repeated many times to you as he stood in front of you.

"Yes, I know that.." You couldn't find out how to get rid of him since he insisted on staying with you, which you didn't mind but you just couldn't say yes either.

"I will be living here with __________." This part made you the extremely anxious since you never even told him your name.

"Kuroko, please just.." you hesitated. "Please leave."

"I cannot." His voice was firm and you could see a stern expression on his face. Or maybe it was just emotionless.

"But-" You tried to tell him off but he refused to give in.

"I need to stay with _______." That's when he came into your apartment forcefully and pushed through you.

"K-Kuroko or whatever! You can't just barge in!" You went up and confronted him.

"_______." He stared you down. "It's for your safety.

You froze there. You didn't know whether to believe him or if he was just faking it. You really didn't want to believe in him that moment but soon enough, you would be thankful for his coming.

 

"So you're saying that you need to protect me from another robot alien thing out there?" Your eyebrows furrowed as you asked.

"That is what I just said." His monotonous voice filled the silent room.

"You're crazy!" You stomped out and went into your bedroom, shutting the door behind you.

"_______, I really mean it." He followed and knocked on the door. "His name is Kagami Taiga."

"Kagami Taiga.." you whispered as you froze from lifting your sheets over your head in bed.

"_______, please open your door." Kuroko insisted, knocking a few times before you opened the door slowly.

"What does this Kagami look like..?" You looked at Kuroko as you felt your heartbeat race inside your chest.

"His hair is red and black. He also has red eyes and is quite tall." He began explaining.

As Kuroko continued, you felt a cold sweat drip down your back. You could imagine Kagami so perfectly because you were sure that you met this exact same person.

"You two have met already." Kuroko spoke once more as you stood there afraid.

"But he doesn't seem that harmless.." You said as you thought to yourself quietly.

"It's a trick. He's trying to get close to you." As Kuroko spoke, a knock at your door sounded and the two of you jerked your heads.

"I'll get it.." You were glad that someone was there to ease yourself a bit from this crazy hunt you were hearing all about.

You opened the door and couldn't move. "Hey, I don't know my way around too much so could you help me out?" It was Kagami.

"_______!" Kuroko called out as you stepped back slowly from the man walking towards you.

"Oh I guess I don't have to be the good guy anymore, huh?" Kagami reached out to you but Kuroko dashed and tackled you aside. You yelped in pain as you felt the impact of hitting the floor.

"_______.. we need to get out of here." Kuroko had worry written all over his face as he tried to help you up.

"Oh? Looks like little Kuroko has come to save this measly human.." Kagami cocked his head to the side as he stepped closer to the two of you, his menacing tone sending chills down your spine.

"Don't turn back and just get out of here. I'll follow you." He assured you as you stumbled onto your feet.

"Just try to escape.." Kagami rushed towards Kuroko with a fist as Kuroko dodged it. "I'll get you somehow, _______." Kagami laughed maniacally.

You gulped as you went to the door to the balcony. The rush of cool air hit you as you walked to the edge. You looked down and didn't know what to do from there.

"K-Kuroko.." You squeezed your eyes tight as stood there, shaking.

"Don't worry.. I'm right here.." he picked you up and jumped.

You were now floating in the arms of Kuroko. He held onto you tightly as you both ran from the scene. As you looked back, you saw Kagami on your balcony and your apartment was in flames. He had a smirk on his face as he pierced your gaze with his raging red eyes.

You swallowed hard as you saw the last of your home, wrapping your arms around Kuroko and pulling closer to the safety of his body.

 

You woke up the next day in an unfamiliar bed. As you sat up, you rubbed your eyes and yawned. You searched the room and saw Kuroko curled up in a nearby chair as you thought back to what happened last night.

"Kuroko.." you voice cooed in the dark room.

He slowly lifted his head and greeted you, "Good morning, _______.."

"Good morning.."

 

Kuroko took you out to get some breakfast and the two of you chatted leisurely. You could tell he was trying to calm you a bit from the events that took place yesterday. As you finished you wiped your mouth with a napkin and sat quietly as you thought to yourself for a bit.

"Kuroko.."

"Hmm?" He looked at you with his soft blue eyes.

"Thank you for yesterday.."

"I'm your protector, _______.. I'll keep you safe." He looked away with a tinge of sadness though, as he spoke his next words. "I'm sorry about your home, _______."

"Don't worry.." You were honestly distraught that there was no place you could go to anymore but you didn't want to break down in front of him. "Things happen.. I guess.."

"We'll find a place.." He said. "A new place and you won't have to worry."

"It's okay Kuroko.." You sighed. "Anyway... I want to know more about you and Kagami.."

"Huh?" His ears perked up.

"Who is he and why is he after me..?" You asked.

Kuroko was silent before gasping. "_______, get up." He stood up and grabbed your wrist. "Let's leave right away."

"Kuro-" He stopped you from speaking as he covered your mouth with his hands and dragged you out of the booth you were at.

"Kagami isn't the only one anymore.." He told you as you two quietly left the diner. "It seems like Midorima has made his move."

"Mido...rima?"

"Let's go, I'll explain more later.." Kuroko led you by the hand away from the building hoping that he didn't notice you.

 

"Takao," Midorima pushed up his glasses.

"Yes, Shin-chan?" His black-haired friend looked at his bespectacled partner.

"Kuroko has found our target it seems. This will be tougher than expected."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay I really liked this idea to and I'm contemplating whether I want to make this into a mini-series. I think that would be cool.


	7. Rin x Reader - Cafe

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The typical cafe story and the cliche crush on your friend's brother.

" _It's getting cold isn't it?_ " You thought as you breathed out from under your scarf.

You were on your way to get a drink from a cafe. You wanted to treat yourself out since you were on your winter break.

You entered the cafe and ordered your drink. When you received it you looked for a spot to sit at. You made your way to a booth and sat there.

"No updates this week, huh?" you sipped your drink as you looked down on your phone screen.

"Excuse me.." You looked up. "Were you sitting here before?" You saw a purplish-haired boy with sharp looking teeth.

"Yeah, I was.." you were confused as to why he was talking to you in the first place. He was kind of cute though.

"Oh, my fault." He grabbed his bag from the bench and began to walk away.

"Uhm, wait!" He paused and looked back.

"What is it?"

"I'm sorry, I must have sat here not knowing you already had your stuff here."

"It's okay," he shrugged and began walking away.

"I missed my chance.." you mumbled under your breath.

You sulked as you scrolled down on your phone to make yourself look busy. Then you heard someone plop their stuff on the seat across from you.

It was him again. You noticed that he had forgotten his cup on the table. "I guess I'll just sit with you since I keep coming back anyway."

"It's fate then, isn't it?" you chuckled.

"What do you mean?" he questioned.

"Nothing. I'm _______ by the way." You offered your hand.

"Rin Matsuoka." He shook it gently.

"You must be on break too, right?" You managed to say, trying to make the most out of this meeting.

"Yeah," he placed his cup against his lips.

"Onii-chan!" A girl called out and Rin looked a little surprised.

"Gou!"

"Oh, I didn't know you had a date! Wait, it's you, _______!"

"Hi Gou-chan." You smiled, honestly a little shocked to see her, "Wait, so, this is your brother?"

"Yeah! How did you two meet!?" She took a seat next to Rin, across from you.

"Actually.."

"We just met." Rin interrupted you.

"I see.. Maybe I should leave you two alone." She covered her mouth with her hand and giggled.

"No, if you two planned something, I should be the one leaving."

"No, please stay!" Gou insisted.

"It's fine. I actually have to get going anyway. It was nice to meet you, Rin!" you bowed your head. "Goodbye!"

You made your way out back into the cold autumn air. You kept thinking about Rin, had you fallen for your friend's brother? No, you thought, that would be weird, right?

You were pulled out of your thoughts when you felt your phone buzz in your jacket pocket. You took it out and viewed the screen.

"Who's this?" you muttered to yourself. You pressed your screen and read the message. 'Hey, it's Rin.' You felt your heart flutter when you read his name.

'Hello!' you sent back feeling quite nervous but definitely happy.


	8. Kasamatsu x Reader - First

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's your first day at your new school, Kaijou and you feel like you could get lost. When you do, you make your way to people who can hopefully help you around.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For Kaijou's captain.

The hallways seemed endless in Kaijou High. You felt like you were going in circles trying to get around. Since you would be transferring here you thought it would be nice to get familiar with the school building before you finally went to prevent getting lost but you were already lost at the moment.

"Where do I go..?" You whined to yourself as you kept walking anywhere your feet would take you. You quietly walked through the hallways of the empty building hearing your feet echo throughout. You were growing nervous in the absence of students during the after school hours. You expected some after-school clubs to be around and even students to be ambling the halls but there was no one around.

You kept your feet at a good pace, hoping to find an exit soon but you were eventually drawn into a sound of a guitar. "Someone's here!" You excitedly jolted to the noise and turned your body in the direction of the music.

You battled with your thoughts deciding if it would be okay for you to go and ask for help or if you should just leave them alone. Your feet weren't in those thoughts as you kept walking towards the door of the room and soon enough, you were peeking into the room.

A black haired student was sitting on a desk with his hands gracefully plucking the strings of the guitar. The passion he played with was mesmerizing and left you breathless. You found yourself leaning in closer and closer to the open crack of the door.

"Whatcha doing here!?" A hand grasped your shoulder surprising you and caused you to stumble forward into the door. You nearly fell on your knees in shock and turned to the figure behind you. A tall and quite handsome blond stood over you.

"Ahh! I'm sorry!" He panicked. "I didn't mean to startle you!" He held his hand out to you.

Dumbfounded, you took the hand and you were lifted off the ground. You couldn't stop staring at the male who helped you up.

"Kise!!" The black haired male yelled out. "Don't go scaring girls like that!"

"Ahh, Kasamatsu, don't worry... It was an accident.." He laughed off his embarrassment. "Aren't you going to practice soon though?"

"Ahem.. Yes, I was on my way.." The male who was apparently named Kasamatsu put his guitar back in its case and closed it.

"Good! By the way.." The blond, Kise, turned his gaze to you. "What are you doing here? That's not our school uniform.."

"Oh!" You quickly straightened your back. "Uhh... I'm transferring from a different school and visited today to be comfortable with the school but... I ended up getting lost.." You scratched the back of your head and looked at the ground.

"Really!? Maybe we can help you out!" Kise beamed as Kasamatsu walked towards the two of you.

"Could you? I'm was on my way out actually.."

"Of course, Kasamatsu let's help her out!" Kise nudged the arm of his friend who gave a nod.

"Sure, let's take her." He agreed and began walking.

"Hehe, he's not good with the ladies.." Kise whispered to you and winked.

You giggled as Kasamatsu scolded Kise. "I heard that!"

"Ah Captain, don't hurt me!" Kise defended himself.

After a while, the three of you were finally at the entrance. It was beginning to look familiar after all.

"Hey! If you ever need help, don't hesitate to call me!" Kise handed you a slip of paper. "Oh hey! I have to go now since we have practice soon. Coach doesn't like it when I'm late. I'll go ahead of you, Captain~" Kise sang as he skipped along into the hallway.

You waved goodbye to him and thanked him for help. He stopped along the way and yelled back. "Hey, _______! Come to our basketball game too! I wrote it down for you!"

"Huh?" You turned the paper over and written on there were the date and time of the game. "I'll try to make it!" You yelled back and saw him off.

"Oh Kasamatsu!" You turned to the remaining guy. "Thank you so much for helping me out!" You bowed to him. "Sorry for causing trouble.."

"I-it's no problem.." He rubbed his neck with slightly pink cheeks.

"You're the captain of the basketball team right?" You asked.

"Yeah, that's me."

"Wow.. And you play guitar beautifully!" You smiled. "You're an amazing guy!"

"Ahh.. thanks.." His cheeks grew a darker shade.

"Hehe, it was nice to meet you and Kise today! Let's meet again!" You stretched your arm out to him.

"S-sure!" He took your hand in his and shook it.

"I'll be going now, see you!" You waved to him as he waved back shyly.

There was a small smile on his lips as he saw you off, wishing to be with you just a bit longer.

 

The game was just a few days later. You searched around a little more confidently and tried to find the gym which was in an area you didn't know too well. You looked around and followed some people who were hopefully going to watch the game.

As you walked you heard a familiar voice. "Are you finding everything okay?" You turned and saw Kasamatsu.

"Hey!" Your heart felt like it could fly.

"You made it to our game." He smiled and walked closer to you.

"I wouldn't miss it! You guys helped me so I had to return the thanks." You were now walking alongside Kasamatsu.

"Good, well, I just hope that we can win today for you then."

"You guys will do great!" You gave him a thumbs up.

"Maybe with you here we will.." You both entered the gym with a warm welcome from some crowd cheering. "Here we are." Kasamatsu took you along to the side where the Kaijou team was.

"_______! I saved you a spot!" Kise yelled from the bleachers. "Come sit here!"

You hurried along and greeted him. "Thanks, Kise, you didn't have to!"

"It's so you can support Kasamatsu today. It's a very important match you know."

"Really? But why me?"

"Don't worry, just yell his name a lot and cheer for him!" Kise patted your back as you watched Kasamatsu talk with his teammates.

"Kise! What are you doing!? Hurry and get over here!" Kasamatsu gave a glare to the male beside you.

"Coming!" Kise dashed over there and joined the circle.

Without realizing it, you stared at the team with a big grin on your face. Kasamatsu who was still looking that way locked eyes with you and smiled back at you. You were caught off guard and smiled sheepishly back, hoping to draw attention away from your heating face.

The game was finally starting with the toss of the basketball. You were already on the edge of your seat as you screamed out, "Go Kaijou!!"


	9. Reiner x Reader - Fly to You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's been too long since the time you last saw him and the long distance really kills.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wrote this one on the way back home from a birthday trip and was inspired by [Royal Pirate's Fly to You](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=sEVK7baR7B8) which is an absolutely adorable song.

"How long has it been since I've last seen you?" Reiner's voice boomed from the other line into your ear.

"Almost two years.." You answered with a slight smile.

"That's a long time, considering how long we've known each other.."

"Yeah, it's been such a long time.." You sighed without knowing.

"Hey, don't worry, we'll meet again." He assured you.

"Of course, we will.."

"Well, I should get going now, _______."

"Yeah, it's getting late for you."

"It's fine, I could talk all night with you.." He chuckled.

"Whatever, you need to get some sleep, Reiner."

"I will, good night, _______."

"Good night Reiner! Sweet dreams."

"Sweet dreams." He whispered and seconds later the both of you hung up.

You closed your eyes as you laid in bed thinking about him. It had been too long since the two of you were together.

The two of you met in high school when you transferred and became friends since then but ever since you graduated, you separated. Reiner decided to attend a school that was much much farther away from home while you stayed in town.

It wasn't until then when he told you he was moving so far away that he realized the feelings you shared were something much more than friends felt. You both decided that you could keep in contact but it wouldn't be anything too serious and from this day on, you two still have those same feelings.

On most nights he'd give you a call whenever he could and he'd even write letters to you. Sometimes you two would also video chat with each other as well. The two of you were pretty much inseparable even if you were miles and miles apart.

The next day you hoped that everything would just breeze by since you were excited to finally get some rest from your busy week. Your classes did move kind of slow but you only had two classes in the morning and you would be done. After your last class, you made your way out to the classroom and made your way to the mail room just in case Reiner sent you a letter.

"Your letter arrived today!" Christa, the student at the desk exclaimed. "Here it is."

"Thanks!" You grabbed it from her and scrambled off to your dorm. You wondered what Reiner would talk to you about this time in the letter.

You unlocked your door and took a step into your dorm, which you shared alone, and plopped onto the bed. You carefully opened it and pulled out the piece of paper.

_Dear ________,_

_School has been stressful lately but I know that everything will be better soon, much better._

_There's really not much to say other than that. Call me after reading this letter._

_Sincerely, Reiner_

_P.S. - If only I could fly to you..._

You smiled a little bitterly because the length of the letter was quite short compared to the other letters Reiner has written but that didn't matter to you since there were other ways that you two communicated so you decided to just forget about it.

You sighed as you pulled out your phone since Reiner did tell you to call him so you dialed his number. You held your phone to your ear and waited.

"Hello?" It was him.

"Hey, you wanted me to call.."

"Yeah, so you got my letter!"

"I did and it's so short!" You mildly teased him.

"I know.. I just didn't know what to say.." You could hear some shame in his voice.

"Don't worry, it's fine! But hey, why did you want me to call you?"

"Oh, you're all done with your classes right?"

"Yep, finally!" You stretched your free arm up in the air and yawned.

"Good, just wait for me then."

"Sure thing, talk to you soon, Reiner!"

"Talk to you soon!" He hung up.

You sat up and rushed over to your desk and opened your laptop. He always only video chatted with you on Fridays since he never wants you to stray too much from your studying and it was his free day too. But it was still a little early for him to be on. You just went along with it and waited for him, but you noticed he wasn't online.

"What's taking so long..?" You plopped your elbow on the desk and rested your face on your hand. Suddenly there was a knock on the door.

"Oh, _______!" You could tell it was Christa's voice. "You have a delivery and I thought I'd just bring it to you, are you in there?"

"Christa! Yeah, wait a second!" You scooted back in your chair and dashed for your door.

You opened the door and saw her with her arms behind her back. "Here it is!" She revealed her hands which were empty and motioned them to her right side.

"What's thi-" You saw Reiner walk by trying to hold his excitement in. "Reiner..?"

"I flew to you.." He said as he grabbed your hands.

"I hope you like your delivery!" Christa said as she waved goodbye to the two of you.

"Thanks Christa!!" You returned her farewell as Reiner carried you in his arms and brought you into your room.

"I've missed you so much, _______." He set you down and just hugged you.

"Reiner, you should have said something!" you held him tightly as well, letting some small tears escape. "I've missed you too."

"I couldn't, I wanted to surprise you."

"It worked, I'm so happy to see you.." You stepped back so you could take a look at his face and you placed your hands on his cheeks. "You've matured so much.."

"And you've only grown more and more beautiful each day." He also held your face in his hands. "It's been too long.." He rested his forehead against yours and closed his eyes.

"I can't believe you're here.." your voice shook as you just gazed at him in front of you. Oh how much you've missed Reiner, so much that just being with him now made you tear up. "I really can't believe it.."

"You have to, I'm right here.." His face slowly leaned in closer to yours and you jumped back a little startled. "What's wrong..?" He looked a little shocked.

"It's just.." your cheeks flushed. "I mean.. we've never.. you know.."

"What are you so shy for? It's been a long time.." His lips shaped into a pout.

"But.." Your face was so heated that you couldn't face Reiner anymore. "But.."

"Don't worry, it's my first too.." He lowered his face in front of yours and cupped your red cheeks. "I've waited to do this you know... for the right person."

You squeezed your eyes shut and puckered your lips stiffly as you felt Reiner's presence draw into yours. He was only a hair's width away before his own warm lips chastely brushed yours and firmly rested on it. It was only for a few seconds before he finally pulled back and he had a big grin on his face.

"Not to bad.. huh?" He said cheekily with tinted cheeks.

"It wasn't that bad.." You wrapped your arms around his back and rested your head on your shoulder. "It was nicer than I thought.."

"Yeah, it was.." He wrapped his arms around you as well and rested his chin on the crown of your head.

"I'm so glad you're here.." You inhaled a deep breath of his scent.

"Yeah.. I know you are. So am I."

As you two stood there embracing each other, there was a sensation in your stomach. You didn't know how to explain it when it finally grumbled and Reiner could feel it against his own.

"Are you hungry?" He chuckled as he leaned out of the hug.

"Uhh.. maybe.." You stepped back and ruffled the back of your head.

"C'mon, I'll take you out for lunch.. just like old times." He grabbed your hand and led you out of the dorm. "This will mark our first date, okay?"


	10. Jean x Reader - Kyojin

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You and your investigative group are called to examine the group called Kyojin and find yourselves getting deeper than you should be.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I love this story a lot too and really want to continue it since I have a few ideas about how this will play out. I hope you like it! And lol, I think Jean is my writing muse for SNK, I really like writing him.

Jean was in the infirmary praying for a miracle as you laid on the bed still. He blamed himself for being stupid and not protecting his partner in one of the most dangerous situations he'd been through in his whole career.

_A few days before.._

"Your next case," Erwin Smith, the head of the police squad, spoke to Jean, "is to investigate the group called Kyojin. They've been running around the city and causing trouble. We presume that they are the cause of the murders around and they must be stopped."

"Yes sir." Jean placed his right fist over his heart.

"Do not engage with this group, your only goal is to find more information, we are not yet ready to initiate any plans against them as we are now. So whatever you do, do not make any contact or be seen by them." Erwin stated one last time as Jean took the files from his desk and left.

"Kyojin.." You muttered to yourself as you scrolled down the news site. "They're pretty famous now aren't they, Jean?" You heard him come into the room as you sat up straight.

"Yeah, they sure are.." He sat down and plopped the folder on the desk.

"Do we have a new case?" You heard Armin from across the room.

"Yes.." Jean studied the report closely and made a face. "We are going to investigate the group called Kyojin."

"And I was just looking into them too.." You rubbed your chin as you glanced at your computer screen.

"There are some precautions I have to go over with you all first. And I still have to think about what I want to do.." Jean looked intently at the papers.

"That's our squad leader Jean for you.." You heard Sasha say from beside you.

"When you're ready, we are ready." You assured Jean.

 

The next day, Jean came to work and laid out his plan for all of you. Each of you had your own role in this plan. "Since we do not know the whereabouts of Kyojin, each of you will investigate these surrounding areas where there have been reports. Move in groups of twos and don't get caught. Do not come into contact with anyone who looks suspicious at all no matter what. This task does not require any attack so you all should return with your lives." Jean looked at each of you. "Got it?"

"Yes sir." You all yelled in unison.

"Good. Sasha, you go with Connie. Armin will move with Marco. And I will go with _______. You will all end investigations at 2pm today and come back here. That is all. You are dismissed."

Each team moved quickly and headed for their destination as you and Jean did with yours. The two of you arrived at dead end street with a beat up home.

"So this is a point of suspicion?" You asked Jean as you stepped out from the car.

"Seems so.." He looked at the small house.

"That's weird.. I wouldn't think anyone would use a house as a base.." You stepped onto the curb and waked towards the house.

"The neighbors felt uneasy and are moving. They've been reporting some suspicious activity and people coming to and from here.." Jean spoke as he stood next to you.

"Is that so.." You turned your attention to the sign in front of the neighboring home. "Do you think we should look further into the house?"

Jean was still looking at the small building and shook his head, "No, we don't have a warrant."

"Oh.. alright."

"I did arrange for an interview with the neighbors though, let's get going." Jean went ahead of you towards the other house.

"Thanks for your time, Mr. and Mrs. Ackerman." Jean stood up and bowed his head.

"It was our pleasure."

"Have you two found a home to settle in yet?" You asked them.

"Yeah, we found one alright. We're almost all ready for the move. It's just our daughter Mikasa who has yet to come home from her studies to help clean out her room. She'll be home tonight actually." Mrs. Ackerman looked at a photo of the three of them.

"I hope all goes well." You smiled just as there was a knock on the door.

"I'll get it!" Mr. Ackerman went for the door and opened it.

"Hey, Mr. Ackerman!" A man stood at the door.

"Eren!" He greeted. "Nice to see you again. What brings you here?"

"I just have some parting gifts since you guys are moving soon." He handed a gift basket to Mr. Ackerman.

"Why, thank you."

"I didn't know you had guests!" Eren quickly turned his attention to you and Jean. "Wait a second.. Jean!?" Eren's green eyes widened.

From there on, Eren came into the house and chatted a bit with Jean.

"So you're in the police force now Jean.. That's awesome!" Eren exclaimed.

"Yeah.. And you?" Jean asked.

"I'm still jobless so I'm stuck with my parents.." Eren sulked.

"Hmm, that's not bad.. just stay until you're ready." You tried to make him feel better.

"Thanks, _______.. right?" Eren smiled.

"Yep!"

"Well, it was really nice getting to meet you again but _______ and I should be going.." Jean interrupted the conversation.

"Oh, I have to go too actually!" Eren stood up. "Sorry for intruding." He bowed and got up to leave.

"We're right behind him.." Jean bowed to the Ackermans and followed Eren. "Thanks once again."

As Eren left, you and Jean were both getting ready to leave but Mr. Ackerman approached you two. "Detective Jean.. That was our neighbor.. we don't fully trust him.."

"He lives in that house?" Jean asked suspiciously.

"Yes.. Eren does.." He spoke quietly.

"Thanks sir. We'll be going then." Jean nodded at you and you bid your farewell to the couple.

 

"What do you think Eren has to do with the house? Do you think that a group of people like Kyojin would be in there?" You asked as you glanced back at the small house one last time.

"I don't know but if what the Ackermans told us is true, it might be a possibility.." Jean said as his stared off into the road.

 

"As Marco and I made our way to the abandoned shop, there was a girl with blonde hair. It was put up behind her head. She asked us what we were doing. We told her we might want to buy the place but she said it wasn't for sale." Armin reported. "She then left and disappeared."

"Something like that happened to us too!" Sasha perked up. "At the warehouse, this suspicious man came up to us and asked if he could help us look around. We told him we were just trying to take some photos but he wouldn't leave us alone.. He also had blonde hair and had a good build."

Jean closed his eyes and rubbed his brows.

"We also met someone as we went to the reported house." You stated. "He lived in that house. As Jean and I interviewed the Ackermans who are the neighbors to the suspicious house, the man came and actually talked with us. Jean knew him as well.."

"It was Eren Jaeger, Armin. Our high school friend." Jean turned to Armin who had a look of shock.

 

"What do you think this could all mean?" Armin looked at you and Jean. It was already dark and everyone else left the office.

"Each of these people we encountered today could be a member of Kyojin.." Jean read the reports over and over again.

"But would that mean each place we went to is a possible hideout for Kyojin?" You asked.

"Probably.." Jean took a sip of his drink.

"Or maybe.." Armin tapped his pen. "Maybe.. they know our movements.. I didn't think that each of us would meet someone suspicious. They must be onto us."

"That's quick to say but I don't believe it's a wrong possibility.." You looked at Armin.

"By the way, Jean.." Armin turned to Jean. "I looked up Eren and saw that in your report he said he lived with his parents."

"What of it?" Jean looked curiously.

"Eren's parents died five years ago."

"What?!" You gasped. "Then.."

"Eren's a liar.." Jean took a deep breath. "He's probably hiding something."

"Hello!?" There was a knock on the door.

"Come in." Jean yelled out.

"Jean, I've been trying to get a hold of you!" Marco came in out of breath. "There's a fire.. It's the Ackermans."

 

The four of you rushed to the scene and Sahsa and Connie were there already. The fire was mostly settled down and the Ackerman couple both were taken to the hospital. All that was left was a burning house and a broken daughter.

"This must be Mikasa.." You saw her in the arms of Sasha and Connie.

"She arrived just as the flames started and called in." Sasha rubbed the girl's back.

"Mikasa.." You kneeled down in front of her.

"It was them huh?" She softly spoke through her tears.

"What are you talking about?" You looked at her confused.

"Kyojin.." She whispered.

 

The following day, Mikasa stayed with the police and it was reported that neither of her parents made it. From her words she uttered last night, you we're put in charge of Mikasa's care.

"Mikasa.." You were with her in a room prepared for her.

"They died huh?" She didn't raise her head.

"I'm sorry.." You quietly nodded.

"Detective _______..." Her voice was sullen.

"Yeah, Mikasa?" You turned to her.

"I want to be a detective too.." She clenched her fist. "It was because of Kyojin.." She tried to hold back her tears. "Ever since that day.. my parents' lives have been in danger.." A tear stained her blanket. "I'm going to expose them.." She cried harder.

"It's okay.." You sat on her bed and held her. "Don't worry, I'll make sure that they are stopped and this won't happened to anyone again."

"Please, Detective.." She looked at you. "Please let me help you.."

"Of course.." You smiled. "You must know a few things about them.."

"I'll.. I'll tell you what happened.." She wiped her tears and took a deep breath.

 

"Kyojin has been threatening the Ackermans for a while ever since they've been reporting the suspicious activity." You told Jean privately. "Mikasa was sent to live and study elsewhere for the time being for her safety." You looked at the girls picture on your paper report of her. "I think our presence being with the Ackermans must have caused this fire."

"If that's what you think then Eren is part of Kyojin.." Jean rested his elbows on the desk and intertwined his fingers. "Why would he make it so obvious to us though?"

"Jean, _______!" Armin opened the door. "Autopsy reports on the Ackermans are being done right away by the request of the police department. They will be sent in as soon as possible. Also.. Mikasa has gone missing.."

"What!?" You stood up.

"She isn't in her room.." He said.

"Jean, I'm going to look for her. I'm responsible for her." You instantly ran out.

"Wait, _______!!"

 

You went straight to where the remnants of the Ackerman home was and right away saw Mikasa at the steps of the small neighboring house. She knocked on it furiously and cried out.

"Mikasa!" She turned around. "What are you doing?" You ran to her.

"He's here.." She turned to you with stained eyes.

"It's dangerous here, Mikasa." You tried to calm her down when the door opened.

"Yes?" It was Eren.

"It was you.." Mikasa glared at the man in front of her.

"Mikasa, let's leave." You tried to pull her away but it was too late.

There were people behind you that grabbed the two of you and pushed you into the house.

"_______! Mikasa!" Jean got out of the car as fast as he could and ran in.

"Look who showed up.." Eren invited his old friend into the house.

"Let them go." He growled as he saw the two of you being held back.

"All we need is the girl. We could care less about your beloved partner." Eren watched Jean closely.

"You won't hurt Mikasa.." You mustered some strength to speak as you felt a kick to your back knock you down.

"Is this where Kyojin resides?" Jean looked to Eren as he put his hands up. There were a few armed people with guns ready to shoot.

"I don't know.." He looked off to the side. "Why don't the two of you leave quietly and leave this girl to us, Jean."

"Let's get out of here, _______." Jean scoffed.

"Jean.." You coughed and supported yourself on your arms and looked beside you to Mikasa.

"I said let's get out of here!" Jean raised his voice.

"But-"

"You heard him." Eren looked down at you and you stared at him as you got up.

"Let's leave," Jean said as he quietly walked next to you and pulled something out of his inside pocket.

Your eyes widened as you looked back one last time and nodded. "Mikasa.. Close your eyes.." You said almost in a whisper as she watched you two walk away.

Jean stopped in his tracks and turned to Eren. "We'll meet again." He threw the stun grenade to the floor and the house was filled with a bright light and a loud ringing.

You closed your eyes an envisioned where Mikasa would be, running to her and grabbing her. Jean called out and urged for you to hurry back.

As you ran back, you shielded Mikasa. The effect of the grenade was dying down and soon everyone would be aware of what was happening. "Mikasa, don't look back!" You yelled to the girl as she ran out between you and Jean.

As you took your last few steps outside, there were some gunshots and before you knew it, your clothes were wet.

The next thing you saw was the ceiling with bright lights and Jean and Mikasa looked down at you. "Everything's going to be okay." You heard. "Don't worry." "I'm sorry." It was all mixed in along with a loud ringing similar to the sound of that grenade.

Then your eyes closed and darkness overcame your vision. You could no longer hear anything but silence.

"Detective Jean.." Mikasa's voice wavered. "Will _______ be okay?" She asked.

"Two shots in the shoulder.." He quietly murmured. "a lot of blood was lost. I can only hope that _______ will be okay Mikasa.." He looked at the troubled girl.

"It's my fault huh?"

"I only blame myself.." He sighed. "Let me take you back to the department. It's safer there."

"Okay.." Mikasa followed Jean.

"_______ is a strong person. _______ will make it."


	11. Aomine x Reader - Game

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aomine gets a new game but that leads to you feeling a little neglected.

"Aomine, how long are we going to wait for this new game?" You groaned as you shivered in the cool autumn air.

"Stop whining would you? Just a bit longer.." you could tell he was growing impatient as well.

"Sorry.. it's cold.. meanie." You mumbled under your breath.

"You're weak.." He made a face as he pulled you tight into his jacket. "Better now?"

"Y-yeah.." You wrapped your arms around him and leaned close to his chest.

 

Aomine has been talking about this new game for however many months already and today was finally the release date. He encouraged you to tag along with him to purchase the game early in the morning. You just didn't know that you would be waiting in a line prior to buying the game.

 

"Ah! They're opening!" Aomine looked excited as he followed the crowd of people into the store and he dashed for the game as you tried to keep up with him.

 

"I'm so glad I got it!" He held the bag up with lit eyes.

"I can't believe we went through that just for a game.." You held onto his arm as the two of you headed home.

"Hey, it's not just any game, _______!" He continued to praise the game as you blocked out his voice from your head.

 

"Time for the moment of truth.." Aomine slipped the game into his PSP and waited eagerly for it to turn on. You examined him closely and waited for the title screen to appear. A blast of epic music played and Aomine lost it.

"THIS IS SO COOL!!!" He practically rolled all over his bed as you peered over his shoulder not understanding his excitement.

"Okay Aomine.." You just said as you idly laid.

 

Days later, Aomine could be found still playing the game whenever he could. He played a bit during class and skipped out on practice sometimes just to play. You wanted him to stop before it got out of hand but you knew his PSP would never leave his hands.

 

"Have you beaten it yet..?" You walked with a semi-sweaty Aomine.

"Not yet.. Practice is taking so much time away from playing.."

"And how are your grades..?" You asked.

"Huh?" He paused for a second, taking his eyes off the screen. "They're okay.." He concluded.

"Aomine, I don't want you to not do well because of this game okay..?" You nudged him on his elbow. "It's all I see you do lately. You don't even have time to spend me." You silently pouted.

"Oh sorry.." he replied shortly.

"Ugh, Aomine," you sighed. "I'm going home.." you walked ahead and left him behind.

 

That night you didn't receive a call or text from him which made you feel worse but what could you do? You didn't want to be jealous over a game but you couldn't help it. You tried to shake the feeling away and fell asleep that night.

 

"Oi, _______, wake up, we're going to be late!" You heard an aggressive bang on the door and you groggily arose from your bed.

"Huh..?" Your vision blurred until you focused on your clock and frantically scrambled to get yourself ready for the day. You opened the door and saw Aomine standing there.

"Good morning, _______.." There was a smirk on his face.

"Good morning.." you walked passed him and straight out your door. "Hurry!!" You called out to him.

"Yeah, yeah.."

 

The walk to school was silent the two of you spoke no word to each other. Aomine was still playing his game but he stole some glances toward you.

"You okay..?" He gave your arm a bump.

"Yeah.." You yawned. "I'm just tired."

"Oh.." he paused. "Sleep earlier next time."

"Mm-hmm.."

 

The days continued with with distance creeping in between the two of you. You decided to try to focus more on school rather than worrying about Aomine. He was probably too busy with the game anyway. But soon enough, you were beginning to feel a void grow in your heart. You missed Aomine.

 

You laid in bed trying to resist the urge to call him because you really didn't want to seem like a desperate person and call him up. You were his girlfriend but you knew that after he beat the game he might just come back to his usual self.

You laid and laid until you heard a sound from your phone.

"New text..." You mumbled. "Ughhh.." You stuffed your face in your pillow and sighed deeply.

 

You escaped your house on that Friday night and stumbled across Aomine's home. You stood in front of the door as you stared up towards the partially darkened sky. You squeezed your hands in your pockets from the cool weather and counted a few seconds before entering.

 

"What do you want.." You knocked on the door to Aomine's room and waited for an answer.

"Hey, so you actually showed up." He opened the door revealing him in a tank top and sweats.

"I'm hungry.. let's go out for some dinner."

"What, have you been playing your games all day?" You scowled in a crueler tone than you wanted.

"Huh?" He rose a brow.

"Nothing.. let's go eat then.." You stepped back and went on your way out.

"Hmph.. sure." He went inside his room quick to get ready and met you outside.

 

"So, whatcha feel like eating..?" He asked with his hands shoved in his pockets.

"I don't know.." You watched your breath disappear into the air.

He didn't answer as he kept on walking next to you.

 

The two of you found your way to a small street stand and you both ate there. The food warmed your soul down to the core and filled you up.

 

"How was that!?" Aomine asked with a smile on his face.

"Pretty good!" the corners of your mouth pulled slightly. "If that's all.." You hesitated. "I'm going to go home. I have to study."

"What!? But we just.."

"Sorry Aomine.." You looked down at your shoes and kept on walking.

"_______!" He stopped walking. "What's wrong with you lately? I haven't seen you at all.. Even today at school I didn't see you.." He clenched a fist.

"School has been working me hard Aomine. I don't want to fail." You didn't lift your face to see him.

"That's how you always are but you always make time for me."

Your heart jerked as you stomped your foot. "But do you make time for me!? Tell me, do I always have to go looking for you just to be with you!? Why don't you come visit me or find me when you want to see me then, Aomine!!" You turned on your toes and walked furiously, tears burning in your eyes.

"_______.." He yelled out. "What's this about..?"

You bit your teeth together and let out a breath. "What do you mean?" You laughed. "You mean that you don't know?"

"What..?"

"Your game.. Ever since we got it.." You just walked away too embarrassed to continue on.

 

You walked home and you didn't care if Aomine was following you. You wanted him to anyway because you knew that you wanted to sort out this issue before you fell asleep thinking about it. You went into your room and sat on your bed, burying your face in your arms.

"I'm sorry.. _______.." He kneeled in front of you. "I guess you were right.."

"No.." You shook your head. "I'm so stupid.." you lifted your face and he saw your tears.

"Why are you crying?" He reached out.

"I'm so pathetic to be jealous over a game, huh?" You smiled sourly.

"No.. you're just an idiot.." He moved your arms and legs and embraced you tightly. "You're so cute to cry over such trivial things.." He rubbed your back.

"You just make me mad.." You told him.

"I know.. I shouldn't have neglected you.." He backed away and rubbed your head. "You don't have to be jealous of a game, okay?"

"Yeah whatever.." you felt lighter on your shoulders and smiled at Aomine who was in front of you.

"I would always choose you over any game.." He leaped over you and kissed you on your lips. You pulled him into your arms and held the man you missed so much.

After you both pulled back his gaze on you was more enticing. You were being stared down by his dark eyes and he had you right where he wanted you. "Play with me.." You whispered.

He was shocked at first but did exactly as you said. Aomine lifted you from your bed and brought your head to where your pillows were. "This is much better.."

He lowered his face towards yours and leaned in to steal more wet kisses from you. You both fought with your tongues that glided over each other's and he was dominating you. You could feel the heat in the room rise so you naturally took off your sweater you had on.

"You're quick to strip.." He taunted as he helped you out.

"You are too.." You tugged on his sweater until he took it off.

After that, he dove again for another make out until you could feel his hips begin to move against yours. You couldn't resist a moan as it escaped your lips from the contact.

"How cute.." He cooed. "I've never heard that before."

"Sh-shut up!" your face was red.

"Well, do I have to demand for more?" He licked your earlobe as you sighed.

"You're such a tease.." You went close to his ear as you rubbed your knee against a forming tent in his sweats.

This caused him to release a moan from his lips.

"If you really want to play like that, then let's go." His voice shivered your spine and you caved in to your lustful desires that night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry, I didn't realize how choppy this one was but I still like it a lot.. :D Hope you did too.


	12. Makoto x Reader - Remedy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You get a visit the right person at the right time.

You tossed and turned in your sleep, groaning in pain. You finally woke up that morning and reached for your phone. You didn't know who else to turn to so you called the number you remembered first.

"Makoto..." you whined to the other line.

"_______, are you alright?" You heard him reply to you.

"My stomach hurts..."

"I'm on my way, be strong! I'll see you soon."

You forced a smile and said your good byes. He was always very helpful whenever you called him, especially when you suffered from your monthly cramps. You silently waited for him as the pains crescendoed from maximum pain to no pain at all.

Your eyes were closed and your breathing was deep. Then suddenly, there was a knock on the door. "I'm coming in." you instantly recognized Makoto's voice.

He walked in carrying some snacks and say down on your bed. "You look so miserable.." he teased.

"I've been in bed all morning and haven't got up once!"

"And you still managed to look beautiful."

"Ahh, don't say that now!" You winced as a pain shot from your stomach area.

"Are you okay?" Makoto got closer and placed a hand on your shoulder. "_______, you should lay back down."

"Fine.." you got on your back and faced the ceiling.

"Hey, I got you your favorite drink for these times. Your mom is preparing it for you."

"Thanks, you've become better in these situations." you complimented him.

"It's all for you, so you can just feel better. Did you want any snacks by the way?"

"No," you answered him. "I don't have much of an appetite yet." you took your wrist and laid it over your eyes.

"You must be tired, your first days are usually rough, huh?" Makoto put both legs over your bed and nuzzled up to you.

"Yeah, sometimes they get really bad and I just want to die.." you sighed.

"You can't leave me.."

"I won't, don't worry." you turned to him and smiled.

"I think you should get some rest, _______." He tapped your nose.

"Yeah, I'm still pretty tired, and this pain is killing me.."

"Then rest!" Makoto gently stroked your cheeks and placed his thumb over your eyelids, brushing them until they closed.

You giggled as you he did this. You wrapped your arms around his neck and rested your forehead into his neck. "I'm more comfortable like this, Makoto."

He chuckled and you could feel his warm breath tickle your neck. He circled his arms around your back and pulled you in. "If you're comfortable, then so am I. Now get some rest."

You laid there in his embrace, feeling your pain slowly go away. It always turned out that maybe the only remedy needed to keep the pain from coming back, was your boyfriend.


	13. Levi x Reader - Lake of the Woods

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You and Levi decide to take a mini-vacation out into the wilderness and find yourself at a relaxing lake area.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was inspired by Tim O'Brien's Into the Lake of the Woods I read for my senior year.

Your toes lightly dipped into the cold water of the lake as they dangled off the dock. Your hair sprawled on the wooden surface as your arms were reaching out to your sides. The sun just now peered over the darkened trees as it was setting against the horizon, shedding less and less light for you to enjoy the scenery around you and more of the appearing stars that dazzled above.

"Dinner's ready," Levi had popped his head in your view as he stood up and over your resting body.

"Oh, already?" You looked up at him.

"Yep, let's eat before it gets cold." He walked over to your side and helped you up.

"What did you make, Levi?" You lifted your shoulders waiting for a reply.

"It's a surprise." He said without looking at you. You looked at him closely and saw a slight smile appear over his lips.

"If it's a surprise, it better be good!" You ran ahead of him to go see what he made. You found out he prepared your favorite dish and you ate it with him happily.

The sky had darkened and the stars snuck out. Since you were way out in the woods, the stars were all brightly shining. Even the moon cast its luminous glow over the calm trees that encompassed you and Levi.

Levi was holding onto your hand firmly as you laid beside him in the prickly green grass. You had gotten him to accompany you on your stargazing for the night. Of course, you used the whole 'serial killer at camp' act to have him come with you and protect you but you knew he wanted to be with you anyway too.

"Have you seen a shooting star yet?" You turned to the dark haired male. The moonbeams laid across the contours of his face.

"Not yet.." His eyes were glued to the vast sea of stars wandering and waiting for the moment a line would curve into the sky.

"I haven't seen one either.." You turned back to gaze at the specks that looked over the two of you.

"There will be plenty, I'm sure since we're so far out from civilization." You could hear the shuffling of his head turning. He was probably going to look at you which made you nervous.

His eyes had fallen on your face in the moonlight. You couldn't see it but he smiled slightly as he saw your face, searching for the shooting star. Beautiful was his thought. Absolutely beautiful.

You could feel his eyes focusing on you and to keep your thoughts from him, you concentrated deeply in the stars waiting for something to appear and right before your eyes, you saw it. "Levi!" Your arm shot up, pointing a finger at the sky. "I saw a shooting star!"

His head quickly turned back upwards. "I missed it huh?"

"Yeah, you did! It happened so fast." You turned to him with a pitied expression. You wished that he could have seen it with you.

"Don't worry.." His free hand had trailed down your jawline, leaving a ticklish sensation.

"There'll be more to see!" You smiled hopefully.

"It's okay.." He returned the expression. "Right now, I see the brightest star."

You gasped lightly as your thoughts raced through your mind. He wasn't talking about you, was he? You blushed against your soft cheeks as Levi ran his thumb over it.

"You're my star, _______." He leaned his face closer to you and lightly touched your forehead to yours. "You're the brightest star of all." You could feel his warm breath brush by your lips, teasing it as it caused a shiver to crawl down your spine.

His eyes were fixated on your own, staring passionately. You couldn't withstand the attention that Levi was giving you so you averted your eyes in embarrassment.

"Don't look away.." He grabbed your chin. "I'm right here."

You felt a hot pair of lips crash onto your cold lonely lips. Gently they touched before parting away. A warm feeling filled your beating heart and traveled outward to your body in the coldness of the outdoors. "Levi.." Your eyes were no longer shy and you longed to only look at him. As he filled your vision, you couldn't resist leaning into him once again.

Your arms reacted on their own as they snaked around his neck and your lips had met his once again. You puckered against his lips which now responded in a more passionate way. You could feel him tease you a little by lightly tracing his tongue against your lower lip. This caused a deep sigh to escape your mouth as you forced yourself away from Levi.

You looked at him, almost in an irritated way. "What was that?"

"What are you talking about?" He was acting oblivious.

"You know.." You couldn't bring yourself to say it.

"No, I don't."

"Yes you do.."

"Nope." he quickly pecked your lips and chuckled. "You're crazy."

"I'm not!" You leaned into him and bit his bottom lip, lightly brushing your tongue against it and sucking it. "You're the one who's crazy."

"Oh, if you want to see crazy, I won't hesitate to show you." He challenged.

"Then show me what crazy is." You accepted.

"You asked for it." He sat up on the grass and picked you up, carrying you back to the cabin. "Don't blame me if you're hurting in the morning."

"What's a shorty like you gonna do?"

"Shut it." He leaned you back as he carried you and kissed you one last time. "Let's just get to the real fun."


	14. Kagami x Reader - Dreams

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You are met with a surprise as you leave your bed for the middle of the night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I believe this was my first knb one shot and I hope it is okay. There is attempted smut in this one. Please beware.

You tried shutting your eyes once again, but you still could not fall asleep. You laid and stared up at the dark ceiling of the room you slept in at the hot springs. Riko was sound asleep on the bed next to yours. Tossing and turning, you decided it was time you go and get a drink. You didn't want to be in bed anymore so you got out and entered the lit hallways.

You made your way to the vending machines and heard a deep sigh. Turning the corner, you could see someone sitting at the bench nearby. You slowly walked that way until you recognized who it was.

"Kagami-kun..." you whispered as you looked surprised, before seeing a hand in his shorts. You quickly bolted behind the corner and screamed, feeling the temperature rise.

"Who's there? Was that you, ______?" he yelled out.

"I'm so sorry... Kagami, this must be the wrong time I'll just-" you heard footsteps near you and felt a right grip around your wrist.

"Wait.." he squeezed your wrist.

You flinched and dared not to look at Kagami.

"Sorry you had to see that.. j-just pretend you didn't see anything."

You turned to him and looked him in the eyes. His gaze was intense and alluring. You gulped, without once looking away. You couldn't, Kagami's red eyes had drawn you into him.

His face grew closer to yours. You closed your eyes quick and felt a strong force press against your lips. You were pushed back onto the wall by Kagami. His kiss was hard and sloppy.

"I'm sorry.. but.. you're here now, you should make yourself useful.." he whispered in a husky voice, sending chills down your spine.

"Kagami.. we can't do this.." you pushed him away.

"Why can't we..? We might as well do it like how it was in my dream.." his breath tickled your ear as he glided his tongue down the lobe.

"Kagami.." you breathed out hard, almost in a moan.

"Heh, that's more like it.." he suddenly smacked his lips onto yours, occasionally licking your lips for you before entering your mouth with his own tongue.

He now had you pinned against the wall. Kagami slid his hands down the curves of your body until he reached down by your thighs. He lightly tickled them and slowly picked you up. His lips were still against yours, tasting your sweet lips.

Kagami carried you over to the benches and he sat down. Now you were on top of him with his stiff member poking at your sensitive area. Kagami pulled out of the kiss, saliva along the outlines of his lips. His eyes were more focused on you, still intense and alluring. He smirked before opening his mouth as said, "Humor me.."

You were frozen.. You felt warmth envelope your body but you still couldn't believe what you were just doing.

"Did you hear me..?" Kagami looked at you, bringing you back to reality. "I'm waiting.." he dived into your neck and began to softly suck your skin.

"K-Kagami..." you moaned. Before you knew it, you rubbed your body against his, specifically, your lower body.

The feeling of his member against you sparked your pleasure. You wanted to feel that again, so you slowly thrusted your hips again. Your bodies rubbed together once again. You shut your eyes tight as you began moving at at faster pace. You also felt Kagami trying to push up against you.

Kagami began to slouch down more and more with you still on top of him. Both of your soft breaths became louder and louder until Kagami stopped you, squeezing your shoulders.

You sat still and breathed heavily. "Kagami-kun.."

"I want more.." he sighed. "This isn't enough.." He kissed your lips which triggered your body again. This time, you took it slow, making sure to feel the bulge through his shorts. Feeling each detail against your moistened area.

"Kagami.. let's.." you couldn't find yourself to say it. You felt embarrassed all a sudden.

Kagami already knew what you were thinking, so he quickly went for your sleeping shorts and began tugging at them. You got off of him and quickly pulled them down. Kagami also stood up and began to strip his shorts. Once he pulled them down, he pulled you into a kiss.

Slowly sitting down, he carried you and you straddled him. "Are you ready?" he whispered.

You bit your lip and squeezed your eyes shut. "Mm-hmm.."

You prepared yourself for what was coming next. Kagami waited a while and then he finally went for it. Just as he was about to enter you, you woke up.

You instantly sat up from your sleep in a sweat. You tried to calm yourself down and slowed your heavy breathing down. You turned to Riko hoping she was still asleep, which luckily, she was. You sighed and left the room and decided to get a drink.

As you walked towards the vending machines there it was again, the same deep sigh. You were hesitant about turning the corner but in the end you did it anyway.

There was Kagami again, this time without his hand shoved down his shorts.

"Kagami-kun.." he quickly looked at you and jumped.

"W-what are you doing here!?" his face was red.

You didn't know why but you ran behind the corner and his from him, embarrassed since you did just have that dream.

You heard the footsteps all over again and Kagami grabbed your wrist. You glanced at his crotch and noticed this time, no bulge.

"What are you looking at!?" he quickly turned around.

You giggled in relief. "Sorry.. I just.."

"Did you have that dream too...?" you were caught off guard.

"I.. no! What are you talking about! I'm innocent!" You turned away to hide your red face.

This time Kagami laughed at you. "It was a pretty hot dream wasn't it?" he teased.

"What are you talking about!" you slapped his back.

"Ouch! I was just kidding, geez."

"Wait.. so you did have that dream then.. right?" you turned to him.

"Uh.. yeah.." his body was now facing yours.

"Oh.." you didn't know how else to react in the situation.

Suddenly Kagami stepped closer to you and now stood in front of you.

You tried to look up to him but he held your head gently between his hands. He lowered his face and placed his lips on top of your forehead.

"_______, go to sleep.. it's late." He pulled away from you.

Shocked, you looked up at him and your lips stretched into a smile. "Sure.. you get some sleep too, Kagami-kun.." you pulled him into a hug and squeezed him, resting against his strong chest. He hugged you tight.

"Alright, now go to your room.." he stepped away and waited for you.

"Fine fine, I'll go.." you turned and began walking away from him.

"And we can save our dream for a different night!!" he shouted out to you, making you almost fall.

"W-what did you say!!" you looked back at him but he was already running off to his room. You stood there with a red face.

The next morning~~

You stretched your arms out and yawned, seeing the room lit up from the morning sun. You turned to Riko on the next bed, looking at one of her notebooks.

"Good morning, _______."

"Good morning, Riko-chan.." you were still a little drowsy from waking up last night.

"You know, I couldn't sleep for about an hour last night either.." Your back straightened and your ears perked up. "Someone kept moaning, 'Kagami-kun..'" she suddenly started laughing out loud. "Did you really have that kind of dream about Bakagami!?"

You quickly hid under your sheets and silently sobbed to yourself.

_Meanwhile in Kagami and Kuroko's room ~~_

"Kamagi-kun." Kuroko appeared behind Kagami as he brushed his teeth.

"Kuroko!? Where did you come from!?" He spit out and washed his mouth. "Stop doing that!"

"Kagami-kun, I have a question to ask.."

"What is it?"

"Last night, why were you moaning _______'s name out loud?"

"W-what did you just say?"


	15. Marco x Reader - Sleepyhead

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Your late night texts with Marco lead to a little competition and you two battle it out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Based off my own experiences, please enjoy!

"Are you tired yet?" You read on the blue light that shown in the darkness of your room.

You replied instantly denying the fact that you might have been sleepy and typed a simple "No, not yet. Are you?"

After a few seconds or two, your phone vibrated. "I'm never tired with you.." Upon reading these words your heart skipped and a smile stretched across your lips.

You took a while to reply back since you we're still giggling at the reply. "I'm not tired with you either, Marco!" You sent and took a deep breath, stretching yourself out on your bed.

 

Marco and you were definitely having a thing going on. You could remember your innocent young days of shying away from each other at school. He had a crush on you and you had a crush on him. Though, the two of you never spoke to each other thinking that the feelings you both had were not mutual.

Your relationship bloomed after you two became partners in a class. It was honestly awkward at first but the two of you managed and soon became great friends. And from there on, you finally exchanged numbers and now text each other as much as you can.

All your friends thought you were totally crazy for him. You did accept that fact but it was none of their concern, it was your life. You knew that you definitely liked Marco a lot and you were glad to be in some type of relationship with him.

 

"So.. How long are you staying up tonight?" Your eyes dragged across your phone's screen.

Pursing your lips in thought you typed your answer, "When you fall asleep."

"Well, then I'm going to stay up all night!" Was his reply.

"You can't do it. You fall asleep so easily!"

"No I don't."

"Yes! Let's see who can stay up longer then!"

"You're on!"

"You can't beat me.." You laughed to yourself as you sat up hoping it would wake you up a bit.

"Hey, let's make this more interesting!"

"How?"

Moments later, there was no response from Marco. You watched your phone carefully until your screen changed. Marco was calling you. You freaked out at first since this was your first call from him. Besides that one time when he generously asked you to wake him up by calling him but that's a different story.

After letting your phone buzz a couple more times, you frantically picked it up and answered. "Hello?" You heard Marco's sweet voice fill your ear.

"H-hey!" Your voice was a little dry but you managed to let it out.

"Whoever falls asleep first loses alright? If I hear you snoring, you lose!" He sounded a lot more excited than you thought he'd be.

"I won't lose to you Marco. You always fall asleep before me!" You defended yourself.

"Hmph, we'll see. But hey! If I win, I get something then."

"What do you mean if you win?" Your eyebrows furrowed.

"Think about it. I'm gonna beat you." He exclaimed.

"No you won't!"

"I will.. I'll just be quiet now and wait for you to fall asleep!"

"Hey! You can't do anything to keep you up then! That's the rules! You can only be on the phone!"

"Even if you did something, you'd still lose." Marco chuckled. "I know how tired you get during the day."

"Be quiet!" Your cheeks filled with a burning sensation.

"Well, like I said, the winner deserves something, right?"

"Hmm.." you thought for a second. "Sure.. let's think of something for the other person to do then.."

"I already have mine!" He shouted.

"What is it?"

"I'm not telling you.. I'll wait for you to find out.." You heard him snicker in the background.

"Well, I won't tell you mine either!!"

 

It had passed about 15 minutes as the two of you made some small talk. You kept thinking about what it was that you could make Marco do as a punishment. Soon enough you let out a yawn and your eyes grew weary.

"Awwww.." you heard Marco.

"Hmm?"

"You sound so cute.. that's all.." you could tell from his voice that he was also getting tired. His breaths were getting much heavier too.

"I'm not the only cute one here, you know?"

"You're right.. there's also that stuffed bear I gave you." He chuckled.

"That's not what I meant!" You looked at the bear and smiled remembering that day.

"Well, I do know that it's at least with you right now."

"And how's that, you stalker?"

"I just know.. I'm good at getting gifts."

"Whatever!" Marco laughed and you hid yourself under your blankets, squeezing them since he was seriously causing you to have all these unnecessary feelings.

"You're so adorable.." he whispered. "I'm so lucky to have you in my life.."

You didn't reply since you we're too shocked. You dug your face in your pillow and let out some muffled squeals. "Marco, you need to stop being so.. ugh!"

"I'm telling you the truth.."

"Well.. then."

"You're great, _______."

You didn't know how to respond and just smiled like an idiot. Being with Marco was a little bit too much for you since he kept throwing these cheesy things at you.

 

Soon, a few hours passed and you two were clearly exhausted. Marco was still awake though. Once in a while he would check up on you asking if you we're still up and each time it woke you up a little from your dazes.

"Hello..?" He called out but there was no response. "Are you asleep, sweetie?"

Your ear perked at the word sweetie and you woke up. "Huh?" Your heart raced since he just called you sweetie. "O-of course I'm awake!"

"That's good, so we can still battle this out. But.." he paused. " I think you're getting tired though."

"What? No..."

"Get some sleep okay? I heard your breathing, you were definitely asleep at some point."

"But.."

"Good night, sleepyhead."

"Ahhh fine.. Good night Marco. I lose.."

"Don't hang up though.." he stopped you from doing so.

"Why?"

"Just stay with me.. I'll wait for you to fall asleep.."

"Fine.. I guess I could do that then.."

"Good, now go to sleep."

"Yeah yeah, good night Marco.." you whispered until you finally fell into a deep slumber.

On the other line, Marco smiled and softly spoke. "I love you, _______."

 

The following morning you woke up to a call from Marco. Still wanting to sleep you groggily picked up the phone. As soon as you pick up, Marco asked. "Guess who won?"

You were half awake at this time and you groaned and waited for his answer.

"I did, so that means you have to do something for me!" He sang from the other line.

"But.. no!"

"Hey, you fell asleep so you lose."

"You told me to go to sleep though.." you tried to get away from his punishment.

"Nope, you lost so now you have to do anything I say.."

"Ahh, fine.. I guess that's only fair.."

"Good, now come outside to your door then."

"Huh?"

"Come outside!" Marco repeated.

A little confused, you rushed out of bed quickly, making sure you looked decent enough to be out. You sneaked out to the front of your house and opened the door.

"Hey, sleepyhead." Marco greeted you.

"M-Marco! What are you-"

"I have something to ask you, _______."

"What is it..?"

Marco cleared his throat and fixed his stance. "_______, will you go out with me?" He was obviously nervous and his freckles were soon being accompanied by a pink shade.

You giggled that he would show up in front of your house and ask you this. "Of course," you answered back. "I'd love to, Marco!" You were so excited that you jumped to him and threw your arms around him.

"Good, you have to anyway since I won." He hugged you back.

"I'd want to either way, Marco."

"I'm glad then.." He backed his head away and looked into your eyes. Feeling a little shy at first, you glanced away. At this, Marco let out a small laugh and came in closer to your face and slowly placed a kiss against your forehead. "You're my sleepyhead now.."


	16. Hyuuga x Reader - Happy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Only the comfort of you could be enough for Hyuuga.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Have Hyuuga smut, yes.

"Hyuuga..?" you knocked on the door, "Can I come in..?" You waited for a response.

You heard a sigh and Hyuuga spoke, "Yeah, come in."

You walked into the empty locker room and saw him with his elbows to his knees. "Are you alright?" You stood still as you faced him a few steps away.

"Yeah, it's just been a rough day for me.." his expression hadn't changed as he sat straight up.

"Ahh.. don't worry about it.." you walked towards him. "It'll get better.." you stood in front the the black haired boy, placing your hand on his bare shoulder.

"Thanks.." he still didn't make eye contact with you.

"Hyuuga.." you stroked his shoulder a little. "Did you want to talk about it?"

Suddenly, you were sucked into his embrace. Hyuuga's arms wrapped around your waist as he laid his right ear against your stomach.

"H-Hyuuga.." your cheeks began to heat up. "What are you doing?"

In reaction he squeezed you tighter then turned his nose into your body, digging his face into you.

"Hyuuga.." you placed your hands around his neck, combing the hairs in the back of his head. You wanted to lower your head to him but he beat you by slowly standing up.

His arms were still circling your body and they trailed up your waist to under your arms. Hyuuga's face had backed out a bit before finally reaching your own face, your noses being only a hair's width away.

"_______..." his breath tickled your lips as you stopped breathing.

Hyuuga kissed your lips gently. You tried prepare yourself but you weren't ready. You sloppily kissed him back and that triggered him to only kiss you harder. You could tell from his lips, they were aggressive against yours.

"Hyu...uga.." you spoke against his kisses.

"Not.. now.." his lips smacked against yours.

You felt him backing you up until the back of your legs felt the opposite bench. Hyuuga picked you up and walked over it. Hyuuga was still kissing you, taking quick breaths in between until you felt your back against the lockers.

"Hyuuga!" you turned your face away and he finally pulled back.

Both of you panted. You wrapped your arms around his neck as you leaned forward to hang your head over his shoulder. He leaned you against the lockers and did the same to regain his energy.

"Hyuuga, you can put me down.." you whispered in his ear.

"Alright.." he let your legs go and your feet planted on the ground. You now faced up towards him.

Hyuuga had finally looked into your eyes. You tried to smile at him and in response he gave a weak smile. "Hey.. what's wrong..?" You slid your hand onto his cheek and ran your thumb over it.

His eyes looked as if they were going to leak. He slowly brought his forehead to yours as you answered you, "_______, I just need you right now.." You felt his lips touch yours once again.

This time, as you kissed him back, his kisses were less aggressive but you could still feel the force. You thought about his answer before finally kissing him back a little more rough. Hyuuga could tell that you were more accepting of his kisses and slipped his tongue from his mouth in between your lips. It caught you off guard before you began to entangle it with your own.

Hyuuga's body had now pinned up against yours, his arms were on your shoulders. Your arms had been around his neck, pulling him in towards you. You felt something begin to poke you slightly between your legs. "_______.." he breathed heavily as he pulled away from you.

"What..?" you pulled back in deep breath.

"I.. I can't hold back anymore.." he looked straight into your eyes.

"Hyuuga.." your lips pursed. "I don't think we should-"

"I know.. we should just stop here.."

"..but I don't-"

"It's okay, as long as you're with me I'm okay and you've done enough." He seemed to be calming down a little.

You smiled bitterly because part of you wanted him and part of you knew you should stop before things got too serious. "Sorry.." you dug your face into his neck.

"Ahh.. _______, don't do that! That doesn't really help me.." he escaped a moan in a raspy voice.

You ignored him and kissed his neck. You didn't know what came over as you backed away to look at Hyuuga. You suddenly remembered his expression when you first entered the locker room. You slowly leaned closer to his face as he tried to back away.

"_______, no.. don't do this.." he tried to discourage you.

Your lips were on his now, his bottom lips stuck between your lips. You began in sucking it and sliding your tongue against it, feeling Hyuuga's breath release against your face accompanied by a deep groan.

He pushed his pelvis against you in response and you felt him poking at you. You teased it by slowly rubbing against it, causing Hyuuga to let out a deep sigh against you again.

"I thought I told you not to do anything else.." he escaped your lips.

"I couldn't help it, Hyuuga.." you kissed his lips. "I just want to make you happy again.." you dove into his lips once again.

"Then.." he pulled away again. "I can't have you taking the lead any more.." He picked you up and held you against the lockers.

You felt his member poke at your sensitive part. Hyuuga crashed his lips against yours as his hips rolled against you.

"Hyu..ga!" you exclaimed between a kiss.

"This is all I can do for you, _______. I know my limits.." he licked your lips before kissing you again.

"Mm.." you tried to move against his crotch as he thrusted against you. "I... I.."

"Hmmm..?" he didn't pull away his lips.

"Hyuuga, I want.."

He chuckled, "What is it that you want..?"

"Mmmmph.." he kissed your lips so you wouldn't say anything.

"I don't want my _______ to be saying anything naughty for now.. so just keep still.." he continued to push against your area.

You pulled from the kiss and you had your arms around his neck. Trying to focus more on your lower region to increase your pleasure. His rolls became harder against you as you tried to match him, letting out some pants from each of your lips.

"_______! That's enough.." He shouted. "L-let's stop here.." he rested against you.

You stopped your body and panted. "Sorry Hyuuga.. I don't know what came over me.."

"Don't say that.." he let you down and placed his forehead on yours. "I'm happy as long as you're with me.."

He kissed your lips one last time.

"Now, let's get out of this place." Hyuuga pulled on your arm.

"After we settle down first.." you winked at him.

"Right, then let's wait a while.."

You wrapped your arms around Hyuuga as he backed up to the bench and sat down. He held you as you sat on his lap, stroking your hair and rocking you back and forth.


	17. Toujou x Reader - No Longer Strangers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Toujou hears a declaration of hate that catches his attention as he approaches his safe haven. Wondering what that was about, he finds himself meeting a stranger.

There is a place that Toujou would frequent on days off when he could get some time away from his responsibilities. His days in university were tough but escaping here felt like his days of freedom would never come to an end. Looking over the land hidden away within the busy city, Toujou found peace and tranquility. There was a particular bench in which he sat at all the time on his strolls up this hill and for most of the times, he was alone. He didn’t mind this one bit though, he rather enjoyed this time to himself as it was a time where he could self-reflect. But of course, there’s always that one time when someone comes and visits. It was actually an interesting incident.

“I HATE YOU SO MUCH!” Was pretty much what he heard as Toujou approached the peak of the paved hill, his shoes scraping against the concrete walkway. He smiled rather confusingly as he saw a figure leaning against the wooden fence. The person was on their tiptoes, hands covering their mouth. 

Stepping back, Toujou hoped they wouldn’t notice him as he spied on them a little more. They had been across from his bench and Toujou decided to wait and see if they would leave. To his dismay, they slouched back on the bench and hung their head low. If it hadn’t been for his kind and rather curious heart, Toujou would have just left them alone but he found himself walking towards them. He was slow and nervous. Was it really okay to approach this stranger?

“Everything okay?” Toujou casually sat down beside them like they had been acquainted before. Despite being nervous he pulled that off rather coolly. Smooth, Toujou.

The person gave him a harsh stare but softened up after sighing. They must have found out that Toujou heard them scream and that it was too late for any kind of excuse. “I think so…” The swallowed and turned their head the other way.

“I’m Toujou Hideaki. I think this is the perfect place to release your stress.” He looked at the vast setting of the sky and the land that it was touched by. “Look.”

“_________,” They shared their name and hesitated when they decided they should look at what the caramel haired boy was referring to.   
“Nice to meet you.” He smiled at them when they turned to exchange looks. They didn’t know why but looking at him made them feel better. “Who’s that person you said you hated?”

Almost too quickly the story of how a break up began. It slipped out rather smoothly and almost like it had to be told and shared. Toujou listened to ______ as they shared a dark part of their life with him, a complete stranger. He looked engaged the whole time though so they reminded themselves to thank him later for listening to their rather heartbreaking story.

 

“Ugh, it’s them.” ______ scowled as they pulled out their vibrating phone from their pocket. 

“Your ex?” Toujou furrowed his brow, silently wishing they wouldn’t pick it up but they looked desperate.

“I.. I’m gonna take this.” They left right away and walked the opposite direction.

Toujou felt defeated as he saw how easily they gave in. He wanted to stop them but felt like he had no say. Maybe it was a chance he let slip by but Toujou decided not to dwell on it any longer. They were strangers and probably wouldn’t meet again. That’s what he wanted to believe at least. He did feel a little bit guilty but possibly by letting them go, it could lead to them being happy unlike how they seemed at the moment. But it wasn’t so happy after all.

 

A week after he saw the same figure balled up on the bench. He didn’t want to approach them thinking that they would be embarrassed but someone had to be there for them right? So he let out a deep breath and sat beside them like last time. 

“Everything okay?” The scene was all too familiar.

“Hi again…” They barely lifted their head.

“If you want to share anything, you can. I’ll be here.” He waited for them quietly as he heard small cries turn into sobs and eventually, the two reunited strangers had arms around each other.

After the tears dried away and no more snot dripped, ______ felt better. They still sniffled, which Toujou thought was cute, but they would laugh at Toujou’s stories as now it was his turn to share about his life. They seemed to enjoy Toujou’s tales of his glory days in high school baseball.

“You know what? Let’s go out to eat somewhere. My treat.” He stood up and offered his hand.

______ looked at his hand and up his arm until their eyes met Toujou’s. Before they could reach out, a vibration in their pocket grabbed their attention. After looking at the caller ID, they sighed. 

“Forget about them.” Toujou swiftly silenced the phone and put it in his pocket. He didn’t want to let the same thing happen and took ______’s hand in his. “I’m taking you out.” ______ didn’t have much choice but they were happy that Toujou was being so kind to them. Instead of thinking of their bothersome ex, they focused on the man in front of them. Perhaps he was their hero.

 

“And then that’s when I scored a home run!” Toujou held his chest high with one hand on his hip, the other with an ice cream cone. ______ laughed at how Toujou would use the cold treat as a bat to show his swing. They were honestly waiting for the ice cream to slip off just to see his reaction. “Hey, did you do anything in high school like sports or anything?” 

______ shared their story of their high school life. The two weren’t actually far apart in age so they could both relate to the common experiences they each had. As he listened to them talk on and on, he would feel the phone vibrate here and there. He was getting annoyed by it. Eventually, when the right time arrived, Toujou would ask them about it.

“Are you sure you want to stay with this kind of person?” They were seated next to each other on a park bench.

“I… I don’t.” ______ replied, twiddling their thumbs.

“Then you can leave them, right?” There was no reply from ______. Toujou sighed. “I don’t want you to be sad anymore. You know you look really hurt right? This kind of person who is clingy and hurts you… They don’t deserve anyone who is as nice and sweet like you.” It was only their second time being with each other but Toujou was already spewing words about them as if they were friends for a long time. 

“Yeah, but-”

“I’m gonna challenge you, okay? You can’t talk to them for the next week. I’m going to delete the number and block it. You said that the relationship was over already right? So don’t talk to them anymore.”

“It’s not that easy…” ______ made an excuse.

“Then how about I take just take your phone for a week?” 

“Wait you don’t have to go that far!” 

“Then don’t reply to them anywhere, I’m blocking them right now.” Toujou scavenged through their phone for any traces of the person’s contact. “I’m putting my number in so if you need to talk to someone, I’ll be here, okay?”   
______ just nodded. They were wondering how some stranger could just do this. No, more like a friend. Maybe Toujou had become their friend. 

“Toujou… We’re friends then, right?” Toujou made a face and thought for a while.

“Of course we are. Hey, let’s meet up next week up on the hill, okay? We’ll meet up there so you can tell me how you did. Is that okay?” Toujou’s eyes lit up.

“Okay, next week!” They shook his hand on it and finished up their business with each other.

“See you next week then!” Toujou waved to them and they parted their ways. He’s never felt as excited about anything like this other than his baseball matches of course. There was just something about ______ that he really liked and wanted to protect. Toujou couldn’t wait to see them again.

 

Toujou waited, looking at his watch on his wrist and even his phone. He called ______ but there was no answer. He left a text message, once again no reply. Toujou waited longer and longer but the sun just dipped lower and lower into the horizon. After sitting there in the silence of nature, Toujou gave up and went back home. He walked slowly, wishing that ______ would just turn out to be really late but he was answered with the same silence as before. Toujou left with heavy shoulders and a heavier heart. He knew that meeting strangers like this was too good to be true. That meeting someone who made you feel this excited would just end in disappointment. Maybe he was too optimistic when he decided to help out ______ but he knew that way deep inside his heart, he was happy.

And so, Toujou’s life resumed back to its normal way. Wake up, go to class, practice, homework, sleep. It was sad, really. Toujou didn’t think that his life was this boring. After meeting ______, it felt like he was changed. Well, that’s what he thought. He thought that something finally made his life a little more interesting, even if it was just as little as meeting ______. Maybe ______ would become his best friend in college or his love. But he didn’t see it was possible after what happened. He didn’t let this bring him down though. Toujou still smiled. He had so much more to live for.

 

It had probably been a little over a month since Toujou met ______. By chance the two of them would meet on this sacred hill, Toujou comforting the distressed ______, helping them overcome a struggle. Toujou thought to himself as now it was his turn to be the sad one. 

“Cheer up, Toujou! You’ll get the next interview!” He smiled at the text his friend Kanemaru sent him. He missed him. They were best friends in high school. Toujou sighed as the nostalgia hit him of the Seidou days. In fact, he was so invested in his thoughts that he didn’t hear the footsteps of another.

“Everything okay?” To his surprise, Toujou’s eyes met someone he’d never thought he’d see again.

“______!” He felt anger, sadness, disbelief, and joy. 

“Am… Am I late?” They had a cheeky smile, one Toujou had never seen before.  
“Just a little.” He smiled back, wanting to cry. Toujou would have questioned them and even confronted them if it wasn’t for that smile. 

“Sorry, I..” ______’s shoulders dropped as they exhaled a deep breath. “I know that you said one week right?”

Toujou nodded.

“I ended up taking a whole month but,” They lifted their head and smiled genuinely. “I think I’m happy now.”

Toujou was speechless. Physically he was, inside his head, Toujou had a million questions. He didn’t know where to start, that was all. But before he would interrupt ______, he let them talk about what they did for the whole month.

 

“And I guess in the end… I just needed time alone. If you hadn’t got rid of the contact info, I probably would’ve fallen victim again to my stupid ways but I didn’t. I would’ve texted you too but I wanted to do this all by myself!” ______ explained while Toujou watched their once expressionless face light up in so many ways and colors. 

“I’m really glad to hear all this, ______. You’ve really come a long way.” Toujou felt really proud after seeing how much ______ has opened up to him. He felt like they were a whole new person. No, they were a whole new person.

“What about you Toujou? What’ve you been up to?” They leaned in closer, eager to hear his response. 

“I failed at an interview,” He started off with a heavy sigh. “But that’s not all.” Toujou was quick to bounce away from the negatives and shared with ______ what went on the past month. “In the end, it’s been good. Especially since you’re here now.” 

______ was a little surprised. Toujou was just as surprised. It was a thought in his head so how did it come out from his lips?

“I’m happy to be here too. I’ve… missed you.” ______ was being honest. They averted their eyes and smiled. “I’ve missed this place too. It wasn’t the same when you weren’t here.”

“You came here!?” Toujou’s eyes widened. 

“Once in a while. I wish I had come by when you were here but just my luck, right?” They shrugged it off. “But I think I needed time for myself anyway.”

“A companion wouldn’t hurt here and there though, right?” Toujou nudged ______ teasingly.

“You’re right. And that’s why I’m here.” ______ turned to him. “Toujou, I realized I never got the chance to say thank you. Thank you for listening to me that first day. For enduring my dumb breakup. And when I called you a friend? I don’t think a friend would just leave like how I did for a month. But now I’m ready. I’m ready to actually be your friend.” 

Toujou felt his heart beat in his chest. It resounded through his whole body even. “_-______, it was nothing.” He rubbed the back of his head. “And really, don’t worry about it, I mean… We’re here now right?”

“You’re right.” ______ stood up. “Hey, let’s go get ice cream to celebrate our friendship then.” Without giving Toujou time to even think, ______ took his hand and pulled him to the place where they had their first “date.” Toujou was thrilled that this stranger had once again entered his life. He couldn’t wait until the day they were no longer strangers.

 

It’s been years since this incident and Toujou still meets up with ______ when their schedules permit them too. Toujou is usually the first one there but he doesn’t mind waiting for ______. They chat about life and go out to eat together when they can.

“What should we try out today?” Toujou turns to ______.

“What haven’t we tried yet?” ______ thinks to themself, looking up at the sky. “Let’s just go to the usual place.” They answer him while swinging their arm. The two are connected by their hands, holding each other's hands tightly. 

“You love it there don’t you?” Toujou gives their hand a squeeze.

“Yes, and I love you too, Hideaki.” ______ leans in to kiss Toujou on the cheek, completely overjoyed in his presence. 

“I love you too, ______.” He returns the kiss.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one was one of my absolute favorites. I know I haven't been active but thought I would just drop this one here.


End file.
